m3At's Little Pony
by m3At
Summary: After a prank gone wrong, m3At is accidentally sent into the land of Equestria! m3At must now work with the mane cast and rely on his friends in the other dimension to return home! CONTINUOUS STORY! HATERS STAY OUT! BRONIES WELCOME! Rated K - T EDIT 8/27/12 : Chapter 4 now up! ;3
1. Pranks and Cliffhanging

(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I do not own Authoress, nite train, or LexiCram, or any other mentioned franchises (besides the ones I own), but I do own all the OCs and OCs of my friends.)

* * *

><p>m3At: *waking up in bed* Ahh...good morning Ditto!<p>

Golden Ditto: *comes out of PokeBall, waking up* Ahh...Ditto Ditto!

m3At: Well, today's the day Ditto.

Ditto: Ditto?

m3At: Yup. The get-together's today! a couple of our pals will be here!

Ditto: Ditto Ditto!

m3At: I know, right? Come on buddy, let's get ourselves ready.

*after a warm shower and a good breakfast, m3At goes into his 'closet' room, and puts on one of his trademark golden trenchcoats. And afterwards, he debated what hat he should put on. There were many to choose from: his classic fancy golden hat with a orange gold puggaree, a similar but different looking golden hat made for him by Lexi, and many other similar ones. (Some completely different.) After 30 seconds of debate, he simply just grabbed his classic hat and stored away Lexi's in his "Key Items" pocket in his coat. After that, he looked in a nearby mirror.*

m3At: Stunning as always. *winks with a sparkle coming from his smiling white teeth*

*He leaves the room and goes down to his 'lobby' down a huge staircase. Another Ditto, transformed as a Butler, approaches him.*

Butler Ditto: Sir, your friends will be arriving in approximately 15 minutes. Is there anything me and the other Dittos should do in the meantime?

m3At: Sure. Make this place the fanciest it's ever been! At least, modern-day teenage fancy.

Butler Ditto: In that case, may I recommend the "party-hard" style?

m3At: Knock yourselves out!

Butler Ditto: Excellent choice sir. *all the Dittos (excluding the Golden Ditto) then begin to make the entire mansion look the "party-hard" "fancy" style.*

Golden Ditto: Ditto Ditto Dit-Ditto?

m3At: Who's says you can't have fun at a get-together?

*A few minutes later, the others arrive at the door.*

Butler Ditto: Sir, they're here.

m3At: Be right down! *he slides down the stairs' railing, and answers the door. Ami, Lorenzo, Melroph,

Authoress, Lexi, and nite train (in that order) are present with lots of goodies in hand in boxes.*

All of them: Hey m3At!

m3At: Wazzup guys? *As they enter, LMFAO's "Party Rock Anthem" is played.*

*A whole montage of the gang partying is seen. Dancing, pranks, games, karaoke, the works.*

m3At: Okay, this is the best get-together YET.

Lorenzo: I know right? I'm surprised nothing bad has happened yet!

*The keyword being "YET." Authoress, in another room, was talking privately with Lexi.*

Lexi: Wait. We're gonna WHAT?

Authoress: You heard me! We're playing a prank on m3At!

Lexi: ...okay, first off why? Secondly, why me? Third, isn't that screwed up? He threw us this get-together!

Authoress: First, it's just a friendly prank, nothing personal! Remember the stink-bomb plan we did on nite train and MH?

Lexi: Oh yeah. Unfortunately, you left me in the midst of the stink-smoke. Took me a disgusting 30 tomato baths plus 7 REAL baths to get the smell off.

Authoress: I told you, that was unintentional! I never got that far in the planning! Secondly, because you're the only one I can trust. And...REMEMBER THE STINK BOMB PLAN?

Lexi: ...Shut up. Third?

Authoress: Third, well pretty much like the first answer. It's just friendly! Plus, when was the last time you saw him got pranked?

Lexi: Uhh...

Authoress: Exactly.

Lexi: But wait, doesn't that episode where we all got captured and placed in the prison we call a school count as a prank? Or a "Punk'd" at least? It happened on his birthday after all. We never even had cake...

Authoress: FOCUS! Look, I'm gonna sneak around him, while you talk to him as a distraction. Afterwards, I'm gonna use a new power I learned to make him do stuff. Simple as that. No harm done.

Lexi: But wait, what are you planning on doing with him? What kind of stuff?

Authoress: ...Dirty stuff.

Lexi: ...you're disgusting.

Authoress: I am NOT! And not that "dirty" either.

Lexi: Dude, last month you hacked into his memories. That's invasion of privacy right there.

Authoress: Look just work with me on this, kay?

Lexi: Fine. But in exchange, I want his body all next week.

Authoress: LEXI!

Lexi: What-wait NO! Dang it Authoress! I meant I want control of it next week!

Authoress: Oh. Why?

Lexi: I could always use extra help at work, ya know.

Authoress: DUDE!

Lexi: What-AUTHORESS, SHUT UP. I mean I could use him to assist me with all my tasks at work! Ditto was a fine help back during Christmas. So...why not m3At?  
>Authoress: You have a point...fine, he's yours if this works.<p>

Lexi: Yay~!

Authoress: Now come on! Don't forget the mission!

Lexi: Right! *they leave the room; Lexi approaches m3At*

m3At: And that's why I think Sonic should return in the next Smash Bros.

Lorenzo: He makes a good point.

Melroph: But won't they ban Smash Balls in tournaments again?

Lorenzo: Hmm...well, assuming Smash Balls return... I guess we'll just have to wait and see...

Ami: This is the best get-together we've ever had. You sure know how to throw a rockin' one Ray!

m3At: *blush* Thanks Ami. I'm glad to be friends with you all. I hope nothing bad ever happens that separates us all.

nite train: Couldn't have said it better myself bro.

Lexi: Hey m3At, can I talk to you for a second?

m3At: Sure. What's up?

Lexi: I was wonderin'...I was thinking of adding a new character to the Soul Eater fic. You know, the "CrossOver" one?

m3At: What's he or she like?

Lexi: Well...she has the ability to take control of people's bodies...and uh...use them as her personal weapon against her tougher foes and life obstacles.

m3At: Is she good or bad?

Lexi: I would say she's neutral.

m3At: ...So...How does she look?

Lexi: ...You're lookin' at her. AUTHORESS NOW!

m3At: Huh?

Authoress: *slaps m3At's back with a spell activated*

Lexi: Personal assistant, here I come! Don't take it personally m3At.

m3At: ...WHOOOAAAHH! *m3At disappears before everyone*

Lexi: ...Authoress. Where'd he go?

Authoress: I-I don't know. That wasn't part of the spell...

Lexi: Did you do the right one?

Authoress: Wait...oh chiz...

Lexi: What happened? You disintegrated him?

Authoress: No, but thank God he wasn't.

Lexi: Then what happened?

Authoress: I...sent him into a random dimension by accident.

Lexi: YOU WHAT?

* * *

><p>It is a bright sunny day in a mysterious forest. m3At begins to come to, eyes opening from his POV. (Point Of View)<p>

"MMM...w-where am I?" m3At asked himself.

A mysterious unseen purple figure approaches m3At.

"Uh, hey there! You okay?" it asks him.

"Hm...Ami? Authoress?" said m3At.

"Er...no." it replied.

"*gasp* W-what the...?" m3At yelled, coming to his senses and clearly acknowledging the purple figure. It was a purple unicorn pony. He then looks at himself. He twitches as what he had just seen. He wasn't in his human body anymore. His body...was that of a golden yellow pony with a golden yellow mane and tail, golden yellow eyes and freckles on his cheeks. (He had, however, retained his hat and coat.)

"Are you okay there?" the purple pony asked.

m3At looks at the curious and concerned pony in fear, and runs off on all four of his hooves.

"Hey wait, come back!" she said.

"No...this isn't happening..." m3At said, still running.

"Wait please!" screamed the pony, running right next to him. "Don't run!"

m3At runs away from her faster.

"Please, I won't hurt you!" begged the pony, still running behind him. "Stop!"

"I have to find the others...WHOA!" m3At yelled as he suddenly came to a stop at the edge of a cliff, high atop. The way down looked like a long fall. The pony slowly approached m3At.

"Please," it said. "I'm sorry if I startled you, but please don't be afraid. I-I just want to-"

The cliff begins to crack due to their combined weight. m3At shrieks and falls under the debree, catching and holding on to the broken piece of what's now left of the cliff. He looks downwards and sees that the drop is more higher than it looked before. Probably the size of the Chrysler Building.

"Don't worry," the pony shouted. "Just hang on."

"As if I have any other option..." said m3At.

"I hope this spell works," the unicorn pony said. Her horn begins to glow, following with a magic veil surrounding m3At.

"Huh?" he reacted after seeing the glow around him. The ground begins to crumble again.  
>"Whoa!" the unicorn pony quickly notices and steps back fast, stopping the spell.<p>

"Oh no..." said m3At, still hanging on with his hooves for dear life. "Huh, what's this?" he says as he looks up on his head, realizing his horn, that had been covered by his hat.

"I'll have to pull him up instead...and fast!" the pony said. She runs over to m3At and notices his horn.

"Huh? You're a unicorn pony?"

"..." m3At looked downward as more rubble started falling down the cliff, and then looked back up at the unicorn pony, with a feared expression on his face. The pony grabs m3At by putting her hooves under his hooves, and attempts to lift him up onto the cliff top.

"Come on..." she says. She thinks "/He would've used magic to save himself sooner...if he knew any?/"

"Urg...the cliff is too fragile..." said m3At, still trying to pull himself up with the other pony.

"Do you know any spells?" she asked him as she tried pulling him up harder.

"No," he said, "I don't think so!"

"You don't know any?" she replied. "Oh great..."

"Wait," m3At said. "My Everything Powers!" m3At tried to use his powers. But unfortunately, nothing is  
>happening.<p>

"Oh great, they're not working!"

"Hold on a second..." the pony said. She felt rumbling and another small part of the cliff broke off, startling them both but not letting go of each other. The situation caused m3At's...wings to go up in fear.

"What in the?" m3At said as he noticed his now revealed pair of golden-yellow wings, previously covered up in his coat the entire time.

"You have wings?" the unicorn pony said. "You're a pegasus pony? WAIT- horn and wings...A UNICORN-PEGASUS PONY?"

"Urg! I don't know how much longer I can last! My arms are getting sore..."

"Can't you fly?" she asked.

"I-I don't know how!" m3At replied.

"You mean you were NEVER taught to fly?" she asked.

"Agh-NO! If I knew how to save myself, I would've done so!" he replied.

"Oh just great!" she replied. "Grr...I'm gonna try the spell again..." She begins to retry the spell.

"I-I'm almost there...we are..." said m3At as their combined strength along with the spell began to lift them both up to the cliff top slowly.

"Come on, keep pulling!" she said. "Urg..."

"Almost there...yes!" said m3At as both ponies made it back onto the cliff top. "Oh, thank God...thank  
>you."<p>

"You're-you're welcome," she replied. "*phew* You-you can't use any of your magic? Nor can you fly?"

"Uh...no," he replied. "I don't know any spells...nor can I fly." m3At begins to walk away from the cliff top to solid flat ground, the unicorn following after him.

"B-but how? How is that even possible?" she asked in complete shock. "You were never taught of that as a filly?"

"N-no," he said.

"Whoa..." she said. "...I've never seen any other unicorn-pegasus pony besides the princesses before..."

"Man, where am I?" m3At asked.

"Do you...have a name?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah," he said. "Around others, I'm usually known as m3At. But, uh...you can call me Ray."

"Ray, huh?" she replied. "Like a Ray of Sunshine..." she said as she looked at the sun passionately, and saw the sun's rays glaring off of m3At, creating a sparkling effect around him. A sight she enjoyed, but quickly looked away from to not be side-tracked or embarrassed. "...Oh, um, I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"Nice to meet ya Twilight," said m3At as he tipped his hat in greeting. "Listen, I'm sorry I ran from you earlier. I suppose I did get a little startled..."

"It's okay," replied Twilight. "No harm done. Besides that cliff." She chuckles.

"Heh, yeah," m3At said, laughing a little. "Thanks again for saving me by the way."

"You're welcome Ray," said Twilight. "Come, I'll show you all across Ponyville! I'm so glad we're now good friends!"

"Y-yeah," he replied. "Me too. ..." And with that, both m3At and Twilight head off out of the forest and in the direction of Ponyville.

* * *

><p>Lorenzo: SHE DID WHAT?<p>

Melroph: H-how did you even do that?

Authoress I don't know! And I'm sorry! I could've sworn I was doing the right spell...but instead I sent one of my best friends into another universe.

Ami: W-which one?

Authoress: I-I'm sorry. I don't know which one...

Ami: WHAAAT?

Lorenzo: So we don't even know where he is?

nite train: Or if he's safe? Or even alive?

Melroph: You sent him into another universe, and for all we know, that might be a universe anyone could  
>get easily killed in, in about 2.5 seconds!<p>

Authoress: I'M SORRY! It was unintentional! I didn't mean it!

Golden Ditto: Ditto Ditto... *tears up*

Lexi: Oh come here Ditto. *Ditto hops onto her shoulders, hugging her*

Authoress: Listen guys, we can't just waste our time hear wondering if he's still alive or not, or where he even is. But we know one thing. We gotta band together and try find him, and get him home! You with me?

Everyone: YEAUH!

Lexi: But uh, Authoress?

Authoress: Yeah?

Lexi: Where do we even start? There's millions, upon billions or universes to choose from. Not to mention alternate dimensions as well.

Authoress: Well uh...this is going to be a long fanfic...

* * *

><p>Hey folks, m3Atl0afman here! Yes, I am now a pony. An alicorn if you will! It's not so bad once you get used to it. Now, this fic WILL be a continuing story, and it may go on for awhile. This is actually something I came out with awhile back, but didn't write until now. As for my other current fics, I am planning on releasing all 3 of the next chapters of this and those fics (specifically 1 for "PokePuff", one for "LuckyYotsuba" and one for this fanfic) simultaneously so you'll have a triple feature. And when that day comes (a day that I promise will happen soon) only then can the FUN WILL BE TRIPLED! X3 I always wanted to reference that somehow...but anyways, follow me on Twitter, watch me on dA, subscribe to me on YouTube, follow me on FanFiction. net, and read the fanfics of my other good friends "Queen Authoress "Starcy" Hand, and "LordLadyLex" (aka Lexi or LexiCram). Thanks guys, shouts to all who spread the word, keep reading this fic, tell your friends, and remember to review to continue the story. Peace! ;3<p> 


	2. Ponies Party Rocking

Lexi: *Coming out a portal* He's not in the DC universe. But the Teen Titans are! :3

nite train: *coming out of another portal, along with Lorenzo* He 'aint in the Marvel universes, but did I mention how awesome Nick Fury and the Avengers are?

Melroph: *Coming out of bathroom door* And I just got back from the bathroom. He wasn't in there either.

Authoress: So then, where could he be? We already checked...*looks at ridiculously long list* ...32 universes. He HAS to be somewhere.

Lexi: Maybe he became the next guest character of the next Soul Calibur game.

Ami: *checks phone* ...Nah, nothing here about him in the game.

Lorenzo: You know what, I'm gonna start compiling a list of all possible worlds he could be in.

Melroph: Good idea L. You never know, he could be in the last world we'd expect he's in. I'll also get TeamTRIFORCE involved for more support.

nite train: Right. Okay...so...uh...

Lexi: What?

nite train: This...would kinda be that time of the ANs where we say those copyright things.

Authoress: But nite train, we don't know where m3At is. So, whatever adventure he MIGHT be having, we won't know what to say whatever we don't own of it. IF we don't own it. I'm sure he has it covered though...

* * *

><p>m3At, wearing his coat and hat, covering his horn and wings, walked around Ponyville with Twilight.<p>

"This looks like an interesting place..." said m3At to Twilight.

"It is!" said Twilight. "There's always something interesting happening here!"

"Hm. I can see why you live here." he replied.

"Over there is Sugarcube Corner." said Twilight. "They make a lot of awesome treats for a decent price! And they're super friendly!"

"Cool." m3At said.

"It is." she said. She looked up in the sky and saw something blue and colorful soaring down. "Hey...it's Rainbow Dash!"

And with that, the blue pegasi with the rainbow-colored mane and tail flew down and landed next to the two.

"Heya Twilight!" said Rainbow Dash. "What's going on?"

"Hey Rainbow! I'm showing my new friend here around town."

"Ah. Heya! What's your name?"

"Uh...Ray," m3At replied.

"Nice to meet ya Ray! Never seen anyone like you before!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"It's nice to meet you too Rainbow Dash." m3At said.

"So," said Twilight, "What do you guys say we go into Sugarcube Corner?"

"Sure," said m3At, "Why not?"

And with that, all three ponies go into the shop.

"Hey Pinkie!" said Twilight.

"Hi Twilight!" Pinkie said from behind the counter. "Hey Rainbow! Who's he?"

"Pinkie," said Twilight. "Meet Ray."

"Hello." said m3At to Pinkie.

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Pinkie. "A new friend! This is fantastic!" Pinkie begins to dance around and stops and says: "Wait here, I'll be back with something SUPER tasty!" She zips away with that to the kitchen.

"...She seems nice." said m3At.

"Well," said Rainbow Dash, "That's just Pinkie Pie to you. So...where do you come from anyway?"

"Well uh...I...uh..."

Before m3At could even try to answer, Applejack enters the shop.

"Howdy folks!" she said.

"Applejack, hey!" said Twilight.

"Hey Applejack!" said Rainbow Dash.

"So, how's it hangin'?" asked Applejack.

"We have a new friend!" said Twilight. "Meet Ray!"

"Um, hello Applejack," said m3At, a tiny bit nervous. "Nice to meet you."

"Howdy there partner!" said Applejack to Ray, tipping her hat proudly. "Very nice to meet you too. I like your hat." She looks at it in awe.

"Thanks," replied m3At. He also looked at hers. "I like yours too."

"Aw shucks, thanks Ray," she said, blushing at the complement. "He's a very friendly guy!"

"Heh, so he is indeed," said Twilight. "See Ray, we're very friendly!"

"You are..." he said, not trying to show off his obvious shyness or be weirded out by the on-going sugar-coating friends he's making. Or at least for now he thinks they're sugar-coated. Though he actually already knew that. "Thanks guys," he said happily and smiling. "You guys are awesome."

"Heh, don't mention it!" said Rainbow Dash. "And thanks! You're an awesome pony too!"

"Thanks Rainbow Dash," m3At said smiling with a 'if only they knew' face.

"Here you go Ray!" shouted Pinkie Pie as she suddenly popped up behind Ray, shocking him, with a golden-yellow colored cake that read "For Ray From Pinkie Pie & Friends: Welcome Great New Friend!" with smiley and kawaii faces all over.

"That's very sweet of you Pinkie Pie," he replied with amazement, gazing at the amazingly detailed and well done, delicious-looking cake. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it!" she replied. "I love baking cakes for ponies!"

"How'd she make it that fast?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"MAGIC!" Pinkie shouted sprinkling confetti everywhere. "THE MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP!"

"Well alright then..." m3At said.

"Hmm, hey everypony!" said Twilight. "Why don't we all go back to the library and have cake there?"

Pinkie Pie gasped loudly. "Great idea!" she said. "We could invite all of Ponyville and have a huge welcoming party for Ray, just like yours, Twilight!"

"Well, uh," said Twilight. "I really don't see why not, but uh..."

"Then it's settled!" shouted Pinkie. "IT'S PARTY TIME! Come on everypony!" She takes a few crates labeled "PARTY!" and a blue cannon and rushes out the door.

"Uh..." said m3At speechless.

"Just come on..." said Rainbow Dash.

_LATER..._

The five are now back at Twilight's tree library home, setting up and checking all preparations for the welcoming party.

"This is a nice place you got here, Twilight," said m3At.

"Thanks," she replied. "Do you have a home?"

"Uh...actually...well, ...I used to," he struggled saying.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well uh..."

"Hey Applejack!" shouted Rainbow Dash. "You got the cider, right?"

"Do I ever!" Applejack shouted, coming in with about 30 barrels (and counting) of Sweet Apple Acre's family-made apple cider behind the door.

"Awesome!" replied Rainbow Dash with glee. "Where'd you think we should put it Twilight?"

"Um...maybe...uh..." she looks around the library and finds an somewhat empty corner. "...over there."

"Got ya!" said Applejack. "Come on, Rainbow!" They both proceed to takes each of the barrels inside one by one.

"So, you were saying m3At?" said Twilight.

"Well, uh..." he tried continuing.

"Twilight!" Spike shouted up from above. "Can you come up here for a minute!"

"Uh, sure Spike!" she said. "I'll be back." She goes upstairs into another room where Spike is in.

"Ugh, I wonder if I'll have to eventually tell her the truth..." m3At said to himself.

While Rainbow Dash was in the air, bringing in more and more barrels of apple cider, she looked down where m3At was, and snook a peek at one of his wings that were accidentally sticking out his coat. She smiles and gets a happy smirk as she flies down, knowing Ray could be a pegasus.

"So Ray, tell me, how fast you can fly?" she said, starting up her conversation, not wasting anytime, while uncovering his wings slowly, to Ray's mild shock.

"W-well, uh, how come you wanna know?" m3At replied, blushing a bit, nervously.

"Because, I'm the fastest one around!" said Rainbow. "I just gotta know if anypony else can keep up!"

"Well, um, actually Rainbow Dash, I, um-"

"By the way," Rainbow said, "kick off that coat and hat of yours, dude. You need to wear them all the time?"

"We ponies don't normally wear clothes," added in Applejack, overhearing. "We feel no shame and don't see any need to ALWAYS wear them."

"But you're wearing a hat, Applejack," said m3At.

"...Well, only 'cause I wanna!" she replied nervously.

"Come on bro," said Rainbow, "take 'em off!"

"Um, I'd really rather not," said m3At, blushing.

"Are you sure?" asked Rainbow.

"Yeah," said m3At. "At least for now."

"Whatever you say then..." said Rainbow.

"Okay everypony! Is everything almost done?" asked Pinkie Pie, walking in on the three.

"Almost done alright!" replied Applejack.

"Uh, excuse me for a few, k?" said m3At.

"Sure thing..." said Rainbow Dash. With that, m3At walks up to Twilight's room.

"Ah man, I'm getting more nervous by the second," said m3At, talking to himself. "How am I gonna break it to them that I wasn't born a pony? These guys are too kind! Man, I wish the others were with me..."

"Hey Ray, we're almost finished up, and everypony's almost here!" said Twilight, coming over to him with great enthusiasm. "Are you ready to party?"

"Kinda, I guess," he replied straight.

"Is something up?" she asked in concern. "You've been like this all day."

"Well, uh...see, Twilight, I'm not feeling like myself," he replied. "For some reason."

"Come on!" she replied once again with enthusiasm. "Lighten up Ray! You just need to be yourself today!"

"Well, okay then, I'll try," he said, almost unsurely.

"That's the spirit Ray!" Twilight said. "You'll be so excited tonight! Oh hey, um can you help me with something over there?"

"Uh, sure," he said. Both of them walk towards a filled bookshelf near Twilight's bed and desk.

Meanwhile, outside, Rainbow Dash is hanging up a decorated golden banner with a well-done drawing of Ray on it, with "Ray!" written below it on Twilight's tree.

"Almost done..." Rainbow Dash said, right before a lightning bolt zap from a storm cloud struck just above Rainbow's head, to which she quickly noticed and dodged fast. "Agh! Derpy, not again!" she shouted.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash!" said the gray pegasi herself, on a nearby storm cloud.

"Can't you do that where I'm not hanging up banners?" asked Rainbow Dash. "You might set the tree on fire."

"Hmm...I guess I'll do this over there then, 'till the party starts." said Derpy, pointing in the opposite direction of the tree with her hoof.

"Knock yourself out," replied Rainbow. As Derpy headed over and began jumping on her cloud again, Rainbow quickly shouted "Wait, watch out for the-"  
>But before she could finish her sentence, Derpy had just accidentally shot a lightning bolt through a nearby house, creating a big gaping and smoking hole in the wall in the upstairs floor. The two residing ponies in the home, Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon, who were about to leave for the welcoming party, looked through the hole with their eyes widened.<p>

"Ooops!" said Derpy. "My bad!" Rainbow Dash facehoofed at this.

Meanwhile, back inside...

"Tine to bust out my- PARTY CANNON!" Pinkie shouted and she took out her blue party cannon from nowhere behind her.

"Where'd ya pull that from? I never saw that with ya today!" said Applejack.

"I just pull it out and over whenever I need it!" said Pinkie. "I never leave home without it!"

"Oh Pinkie Pie..." Applejack said, smiling and chuckling, and reminding herself that this is Pinkie Pie she's asking.

"ACTIVATE!" she shouts as she activates the cannon by...pushing on the cannon's fuse...and with a huge blast, all the decorations, party favors, even more balloons, a disco ball, mini-figures resembling m3At and the mane cast, and a huge DJ station, all the works for the perfect party, appear all around the huge room. Everything was in place.

"Nice!" said Applejack in amazement. "Now the place looks worthy of partyin'!

"Hm?" said Rainbow Dash from outside. She looks over and sees that a couple of ponies were already on their way to the party. "Hey, some ponies are coming! Guys, get ready!"

"Hey Twilight," shouted Applejack, "it's time!"

"Okay!" Twilight replied from upstairs. "Spike, join the others downstairs, k?"

"Sure," said Spike. "Meet you guys downstairs!" He goes downstairs, leaving m3At and Twilight alone.

"Ready Ray?" she asked happily.

"Right," he replied. "I'm ready!"

"Okay," she said, "just remember, be yourself!"

"Alright. Let's go Twilight," said m3At. With that, they both go downstairs and see a lot of ponies already downstairs.

"Hey everypony!" shouted Twilight to all of them. All of the ponies say hello and greet both m3At and Twilight in response, all happily.

"Man, this place IS friendly!" said m3At.

"Told ya! Be yourself!" said Twilight, winking.

"Kick it DJ!" shouted Pinkie to the DJ behind the huge DJ station, who happened to be none other than Vinyl Scratch, aka DJ P0N-3 herself. Vinyl loads up some music on a record in response and bobs her head to the beats, smiling.

"LET'S PARTY!" shouted Pinkie to all the ponies. At this point, more and more ponies arrive, followed with lots of on-going dancing.

Later on, m3At is at a table, pouring himself some apple cider with his hooves, looking inexperienced while doing it. "Mmm..." he groaned silently.

"You have an unusual way of pouring a simple drink," said Twilight, finding her way out of the huge crowd of ponies.

"Uh...yeah," replied m3At, "I guess I do..."

"So, now that we have time to chat..." began Twilight, "...tell me, what do you think of Ponyville so far?"

"Uh, it's great!" he said. "Everyone-er-everypony is very kind and fun to meet!"

"That's sweet to hear!" she replied happily.

m3At then tries to drink his cup of apple cider by holding the cup with his hooves. He has a hard time doing so, especially considering that the cups had no handle to put one hoof through like they always do for some reason. "This is great apple cider!" he said after finally taking a sip successfully.

"I know!" Twilight replied. "It comes straight from the Apple family! They make it the best!"

"Must take a lot of hard work!" m3At said in amazement, while trying to drink it again.

"Why not just sip from it instead?" she recommended.

m3At does as so and simply sips from the cup on the table without holding it. "Much better!" he said.

"Yup!" said Twilight. "I gotta remember to get cups that have handles..."

"So, how's it like living here everyday?" asked m3At curiously.

"It's very interesting!" said Twilight. "I love it here!"

"Nice!" he said, surprised a bit.

"IT'S DANCE TIME!" Pinkie Pie shouted out to everypony from the above level of the library, as the music changes to very catchy dance music.

"Come on," said Twilight, "let's dance!"

"Dance?" asked m3At. "Uh, sure!"

"I'll show ya how we do it: Ponyville Style!" said Twilight with great anticipation and enthusiasm in her voice.

"Uh, okay!" said m3At. "Whoa!" he said after as Twilight grabbed him and took him to the dance floor. Twilight then begins to dance as she usually does.

"Whoo!" said Pinkie. "Go Twilight!" Pinkie Pie then joins in with Twilight as the party-goers cheer them both on.

"Hmm…" said m3At, observing them.

"YEAH!" shouted Rainbow Dash as she and Applejack begin dancing with each other.

"Come on Ray!" encouraged Twilight. "Don't miss out!"

"Well uh, I…"

"Oooh! I know!" said Pinkie, getting an idea. "Make room everypony! The guest of honor's gonna dance!"

And with that, all of the ponies surrounding Twilight, Pinkie, m3At, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash all clear out a bit and leaves out an open circular space, making m3At the center of attention.

"Well…" said m3At very nervously. "…I….uh…."

"Something wrong Ray?" Twilight whispered.

"I don't really know much dances…" whispered m3At.

"It's okay!" said Twilight. "Remember, you're the star tonight! Be yourself!"

"….Be myself, eh?" said m3At. He reaches in to the "Key Items" pocket in his jacket that he had retained on the journey over and takes out a music CD.  
>"Hey DJ!" he said to Vinyl as he throws the disc, Vinyl catching it flawlessly. "Play the first track!"<p>

"Gotcha bro!" said Vinyl. Fortunately, for whatever reason, the compact disc was fully compatible with Vinyl's technology despite being from another world. She plays the first track on the disc, and soon after, LMFAO's "Party Rock Anthem" comes on.

"Alright everypony," said m3At. "I'm going to do….the pony rock shuffle!"

"The pony rock shuffle?" asked Applejack.

"How do you do that?" asked Derpy.

"Well, if ya wanna do the pony rock shuffle," began m3At, "everypony's gotta stand up on their own bottom hooves! Then you gotta put one hoof behind, and pull your front hooves back. Then you push your back hoof forward along with both your front hooves! Then you repeat with the other bottom hoof! It's as simple as that! Then you just wing it with the rest of the dance!"

"Wow!" said Pinkie in amazement. "That's super sweet! Let me try!" Pinkie gets up on two hooves and tries to do m3At's dance, and succeeds. "Awesome! Nailed it!"

"Wow!" said Rainbow. "Awesome!" Rainbow does the dance as well, impressed. "Nice!"

"Sweet moves!" says Applejack as she does it too.

Derpy tries it out as well and gets the hang of it. "It's amazing I tell you!" she said.

Twilight does the dance as well. "Haha!" she said. "Come on everypony! Let's all do the pony-rock shuffle!"

And with that, one by one, everypony in the library begins doing it and enjoying it, lifting m3At's spirits and giving him the edge.

"Alright then!" said m3At with enthusiasm. "Let's do this!" And after a few seconds of dancing…

_[Everyday I'm shuffling…]_

Everypony in the library at this point then begins to shuffle with m3At, followed by more impressive dancing, some done in duets.

"Yeah!" said m3At. "Awesome work everypony!"

"That was fun!" said Twilight. "Awesome dance Ray!"

"Thanks Twilight," said m3At. "Couldn't have done it without you. All of you!"

"Don't mention it!" replied Rainbow Dash. "You also made this party great! You lightened up the whole neighborhood! You're a good guy!"

"Thanks Rainbow," replied m3At. "I guess I am."

"You're welcome bro!" she said.

"3 cheers for Ray!" Applejack started.

"Hip-hip-HOORAY! Hip-hip-HOORAY! Hip-hip-HOORAY!" Everypony shouted with glee.

"Ray is best pony and dancer!" said Derpy, putting her hooves around m3At.

"Yeah!" shouted everypony.

"Aw shucks folks," m3At said, blushing. Derpy then loses her balance, and accidentally, knocks off m3At's hat, revealing his horn and she also accidentally dragged his coat off, revealing his wings. Everypony in the library gasps at this.

"Uh-oh," said Twilight.

"Ray?" said Rainbow. "You have wings...AND A HORN? You-you're..."

"I-I don't believe it!" said Applejack, eyes widened. "I thought Celestia, Luna and Cadence were the only ones! Those kind of ponies are rare! Legendary I even once heard!"

"Oh my gosh..." said Pinkie.

"Uh...I...uh...sorry..." said Derpy to m3At.

Everypony in the library all stare at m3At in different weird ways while chattering and whispering. m3At blushes greatly and gets extremely nervous. He doesn't move and jitters a tiny bit and he doesn't know what to do. He had been found out of being a horned and winged. It wasn't long until he had to reveal his darker secret, he thought. And after never getting the chance to tell anypony about it. He sighed.

"Okay, fine," he said. "Now you all know. Yes, I am a unicorn-pegasus pony."

Everypony gasps at this. Even though it was obvious.

"But I'm not just a unicorn-pegasi," he continued. "I'm a-"

"An alicorn!" said Pinkie Pie excitedly.

"Huh?" said m3At in confusion.

"It's an alternate name for a unicorn-pegasus pony!" explained Pinkie in glee, getting close to m3At as she usually does on others.

"P-Pinkie?" asked Twilight in great confusion. "H-how'd you know that?"

Pinkie Pie then shows Twilight a book in front of her face, entitled "Alicorns- The Legendary 'Unicorn-Pegasus' Ponies".

"It was under AAA!" she said jumping around Twilight.

"Uh..." she said looking at the book and Pinkie, even more confused. But then remembered it's Pinkie she's confused at.

"Well," said m3At, "yeah Pinkie, but-"

"Dude..." Rainbow Dash interrupted, "...that is AWESOME!"

"Huh?" m3At said, confused as Twilight was.

"I've never seen any other alicorn like you in my life!" said Applejack to m3At, excitingly. "It's no wonder you were wearin' them clothes! You didn't want to show your horn and wings! But you look mighty fine to me!"

"I-I uh..." m3At said, still confused.

"We're best friends with an alicorn pony!" said Pinkie in excitement. "This is the greatest moment in party history!"

"W-well, I uh-" m3At said.

"And I think he's an awesome alicorn," said Twilight happily, getting close to m3At. "He a very good friend anypony can ever have."

"No doubt!" agreed Rainbow Dash.

"I-I don't know what to say," said m3At.

"Ray is best pony!" shouted Derpy with glee, putting her hooves back around m3At. As with that, everypony in the library all cheer "Ray!" multiple times.

"Th-thank you everypony," said m3At, giving in and blushing. "All of you. You're all very friendly folk."

"Come on everypony, let's dance!" said Pinkie.

"Yeah!" Everypony all said while beginning to dance again.

"Crank it up Vinyl!" Pinkie told the DJ.

"Crankin' it!" Vinyl replied as she raises the volume and begins remixing all her music.

"Best night ever, huh?" Twilight asked m3At while dancing with him.

"I suppose it is Twilight!" he replied while dancing. "'Suppose it is..."

_LATER..._

While everypony else is still partying inside, m3At is outside in the middle of the dark lit-up night on a balcony on top of the library tree, looking out the at night sky with a concerned face. He wondered if he'll ever be back home with his own friends. Let alone if he even finds a way back at all. Or if he can even tell his new friends about his secret.

"...Something up Ray?" asked Twilight from behind, just coming out to balcony, concerned.

"Hm? Oh, hey Twilight," said m3At, turning around and noticing her. "I'm just...enjoying the view, as all."

"It is a wonderful night tonight," said Twilight, now standing next to m3At.

"Yeah," said m3At. "The moon is so beautiful here..."

"It is," agreed Twilight. "I hear that it shines bright because of the direction of the sun's light."

"Yeah, I heard that too," said m3At. "They both have to work together. In unison."

"You're right..." she said, "...things are always better when done together..."

"Yeah," said m3At. "I think it's called 'synergy'."

"Ah yes," replied Twilight. "When two forces work together despite their differences to accomplish a better solution..."

"Yeah," said m3At. "It doesn't just have to be two. It can be more."

"Of course!" Twilight agreed. "Me and my friends...together, we're the Elements of Harmony. We had to defeat many evils before. Without each other, we could never accomplish anything."

"That's awesome," said m3At, a bit excitingly. "United, anything is possible."

"Yeah..." said Twilight. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said m3At.

"How come you don't know how to fly? Or know any spells?"

"Well I...uh..." said m3At.

"Uhuh?" she said.

"Well...uh...ugh. The truth is Twilight, is that, I...I'm..."

"...I'll, uh, teach you some spells, if, if that's okay?"

"Uh...o-okay. I'll be more than happy to learn from you," he said, blushing.

Blushing, Twilight replies "And-and it'll be an honor to teach you my skills."

"Thanks," said m3At, blushing more, as he looks up to the shining moon.

Twilight also looks up to the moon with m3At. She looks again at m3At, more closely, with a smile on her face.

"You're an awesome pony Ray," said Twilight. "I'm glad we met."

"Thanks Twilight," said m3At in return, also smiling happily. "I'm also glad we met. You're a lovely friend." Saying this made m3At blush unnoticingly in front of her.

"Heh, thanks," replied Twilight. She also heavily blushed.

The two ponies then looked at each other. They only had suddenly realized they complemented each other in a romantic way. They noticed the other blushing, and then both realized that they were both blushing themselves. They both knew what the other was suddenly truly feeling. They both then knew what the other felt like doing. And so, without a nod of agreement, the two blushing ponies turned to each other. They began closing in on each other slowly, both a bit nervous. Both of their lips had almost met. But before they could make complete contact, Rainbow Dash is seen rushing to them on the balcony from inside.

"Guys! Huh?" Rainbow Dash said, confused at what she had just interrupted.

Twilight and m3At suddenly notice Rainbow Dash before they could kiss and suddenly step back in great embarrassment. All three ponies look at each other, all blushing a bright red at the awkward moment.

"Uhh, Pinkie found something downstairs!" said Rainbow, still blushing. "Come on!"

m3At and Twilight look at each other, blush, and then run after Rainbow Dash downstairs. They all run directly outside the library's entrance and find Pinkie Pie outside.

"What happened?" asked m3At.

"What did you find Pinkie?" asked Twilight.

"I don't know..." said Pinkie, holding up a mysterious looking white stone emblem. "It looks strange..."

"Never seen anything like it..." said Twilight, as she looked at it closely, the stone shining in the moon's light.

"Hmm...how strange..." said m3At.

"I'm gonna hang on to this," said Twilight, taking the stone with her magic. "Maybe I can find something on this..."

"I'm fairly skeptical," said m3At.

"Uh...Ray?" said Twilight, blushing. "You said you have no place to stay, right?"

"Yeah," he replied. "No place to call home.

"Well, honestly, you're more than welcome to stay with me, here in Ponyville," she offered. "If you want to, of course."

"Uh, yeah!" he replied. "Sure! I'll be more than happy to stay with you, Twilight. Looks like I might be here awhile anyways."

"Thanks Ray," she replied with glee. "Definitely make yourself at home." She blushes and smiles at him.

"Heh, will do," he replied, also smiling and blushing, with a wink.

_Elsewhere..._

A dark blue alicorn pony yawns on top of the balcony of the royal castle in Canterlot. It was Princess Luna, looking rather tired.

"Raising the moon again sure takes a lot out of you..." she said to herself. "I wonder what 'Tia's doing..."

As she was about to make her way back to the door inside, she notices her sister, Princess Celestia herself, standing a couple feet away.

"Hmph? Is-is that Celestia right there?" she asked herself quietly. "What's she doing? Sister?" She hides behind a pillar near some bushes on the balcony without being noticed by Celestia.

Just then, a heavenly white light centers in the sky and around the top of the two tall alicorns. Soon after, a tall, silverish-white alicorn pony is seen descending downwards from the light. She has a shining-scarlet mane and her cutie mark was an artist's quill with a small bottle of ink. She stops down, and lands in front of Celestia, as if she was expecting her. Turns out Celestia was, indeed.

"...Hello...my good friend," said Celestia to the other alicorn.

"Huh?" said Luna quietly to herself, still hiding in the bushes behind the pole. "Who IS SHE?"

"...Hello Celestia," the silverish-white alicorn said. "Nice to see you again. We have much to discuss this time 'round..."

* * *

><p>Authoress: OKAY, how is everything going?<p>

nite train: Well me and Lexi have decided to put up missing posters. We're planning on hanging them throughout the Author's Realm and a couple other universes.

Lexi: Heh, I love looking through his personal items just to find a recent picture of him for the poster. You find out a lot of new things. Some I wish I'd rather forget.

Ami: ...Ya creep.

Lexi: Hey! For your info, I was talking about how m3At is coming out with a lot of cool new projects, like how he has an actual game in store for all of us to be made. He claims in the data it was "based off a real story."

nite train: Doesn't he mean "based off a true story"?

Lexi: He said "true stories" and "real stories" are somewhat different in the data I found.

Authoress: Strange, but sorta legit with me. So what kind of game are we talking here?

Lexi: A crossover game featuring six different franchises. They all team-up in order to save their worlds from a multiversal alien invasion and before all the worlds "fall apart." Yeah, sounds like some serious chiz. But hey, at least we can assume that if that really happened, everything turned out okay since we're all still alive.

Authoress: Can't argue with that.

Lexi: I also found another "true story" project. It's written like a movie plot. It stars him and Lorenzo and they team up for the first time in order to obtain a rare artifact in order to win fame. If this is true, how come they hardly tell us this stuff?

Authoress: At least it's good to know he has as much adventures as I had back in the day as Queen of the Zodiac.

nite train: Well they don't call him the King of the Ditto for nothing, as he usually says.

Lexi: Weird, some of the stuff I found doesn't look like it was made under m3At's fingers though. Including those plots I just mentioned.

Ami: How can you tell?

Lexi: Well this 'movie plot' says it doesn't take place until later on in the future from this very day. Like in a couple months.

nite train: Okay, now THAT is weird stuff. Why would he have actual plots that haven't occurred yet?

Lexi: I don't know, but-

Lorenzo: *barges into room* Hey guys, we brought the other members of the TRIFORCE!

Melroph: *enters room with BTR500, who is dressed in green casual clothing and is carrying a TRIFORCE piece, and Bluebeats, who is dressed almost similar to Midna and is holding another piece of the TRIFORCE. Lorenzo and Melroph also have their own pieces.* Alright guys, let's put our pieces together and try to find "the missing Link"!

BTR: Right. *they put their pieces together, making the Hyrule TRIFORCE symbol (Bluebeats's piece being in the middle) and place their finger on their respective piece. They then concentrate together and try to find m3At, wherever he could be. To their dismay, the TRIFORCE doesn't respond.*

Melroph: Ah come on! At a time like this, you decide to not work now?

Bluebeats: Wait a second, Ike. Maybe the pieces are trying to tell us something.

Melroph: Like what?

Bluebeats: Maybe we need something more than just our pieces of the TRIFORCE. Maybe we need something more that can further exceed the search.

Lorenzo: But what? We don't know what more we can add.

BTR: Maybe if m3At was here, this would've been more easier. But then that would contradict the whole point of trying to search for him in the first place.

Lexi: I think I may know just what we need.

nite train: What do you think then, Lexi?

Authoress: What could more than just TRIFORCE pieces and posters could we need?

Ami: Don't leave us in suspense! Tell us? What do we need?

Lexi: ...Have you guys ever seen Star Trek?

Lorenzo: Yeah, why?

Lexi: Well...me and m3At knew this guy. We met him not too long ago. Maybe. With his help, we can find m3At. Believe me, he can do a lot of cool things.

Ami: Well let's all hope it's enough.

nite train: Hey that reminds me, Authoress. Aren't you still in touch with the Doctor?

Authoress: Hm? Oh, you mean The Doctor? Like Doctor Who's The Doctor? Well, sorta.

nite train: Not for nothing, but why don't we get him involved too? You and Lexi know him well. And he was sorta cool around me and m3At.

Authoress: Well, the thing is NT...is that I haven't spoken to nor heard from the Doctor in a long time. I'm sorta worried for him too. But I'm sure he's fine. He's probably off on another adventure again. Though I agree with you nite train, I wish I could've recruited him to help us find m3At. This is my fault, and I'm gonna make sure that best friend of ours is back where he belongs in once piece. For my name isn't louis1994!

Lexi: Agreed! Come on guys, let's go find our friend. I'm sure he'll be of great service to us!

Lorenzo: I hope so Lex. I hope so...

* * *

><p>Heyheyheyheyhey everypony! So, I said last chapter I would release this simultaneously with the next chapters of "LY&amp;YGPG5DXZStar" and "Pokepuff Girls Z!". BUT UNFORTUNATELY, due to reasons I won't bring up here, I cannot upload the next chapter of "LuckyYotsuba" (more info on why coming soon to my deviantart journal) and the next chapter of "PokePuff Girls Z!" is being delayed because it's still only half-way typed, and I would try to finish it up soon, because I have state tests coming up soon. And also, due to another important event that I am going to discuss in a second, I won't be typing PoPGZ and the next chapter of this fic until AFTER that event. So expect the next chapter of both fics in July. They're technically already written, but yeah. I apologize for the inconvenience to all the fans of my fics, but like I said before, I WILL FINISH THE FICS. Eventually. Because they're all kinda long. So anyways….GUESS WHERE I'M GOING ON JUNE 30? Drumroll please….<p>

*Ditto transforms into a drum and drumsticks and drums himself, followed by cymbals.*

**BRONYCON SUMMER 2012~!** That's right fillies and gentlecolts, I am attending one of the world's greatest brony conventions: the one that started it all. Along with my best friend RoyalDudeLorenzo of course! And that means I might get to meet John de Lancie, the voice of Discord (and also Q from Star Trek), Lauren Faust (the original developer of Friendship is Magic and the wife of legendary cartoonist Craig McCracken, the man behind the Powerpuff Girls and Foster's Home which Lauren also worked on), Tara Strong (Twilight Sparkle's voice actor, as well as the voice of Bubbles from the original Powerpuff Girls and Timmy Turner from the FOP), and MANY MANY OTHERS! X3 This is gonna be SO AWESOME! **/)3(\**

Me and Lorenzo promise to give you guys a full coverage for my YouTube channel, so stay tuned for more updates on that. Also stay tuned on my YouTube for a full announcement of our future and current TFC Projects! And thanks for supporting me for three whole years of The F.U.N. Channel! Cheers to 3 years more! X3

Also, at the end of the next chapter, I will answer questions in an Q&A about this fic and the other fics, and any other question you may have for me, about me, my friends, the other franchises, or the other projects. So leave them in your review if you have any. And so let me know, are you attending BroNYCon as well this summer? Let me know in your review! And also don't forget to read Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand's fanfic "The Subspace Emissary Continued" and her other fanfics, and LordLadyLex's Soul Eater fanfic "CrossOver", all on FanFiction (dot) net. Thanks everyone, and remember, review to continue the story~! Catch ya'll on the flip side… ;3


	3. Rarity's Rockin' Rollin'

*Authoress is riding down a highway on her motorcycle with Lexi holding on to her behind. Lorenzo, Melroph, Bluebeats, BTR500, and nite train are riding in a golden car driving by itself, following behind them.*

Authoress: How much farther do we have to go!

Lexi: Just keep going down this road! I'll tell you when to take an exit!

Authoress: Gotcha!

Lorenzo: Man, I hope we can find m3At soon. I seriously feel like I'm back to being a regular dude sitting by himself.

Melroph: Don't worry about it bro, we'll find him. Just stay calm. Heck, for all we know, he could be trying to find a way back home himself!

Bluebeats: Now that I think about it, you're probably correct.

BTR500: If it weren't for m3At, who knows, TeamTRIFORCE probably wouldn't exist in the first place. Either way it goes, it is our mission to return our "missing Link" back to our world.

nite train: *to himself* ...and before poor Ditto gets even more sad. *opens window for fresh air and sighs* I know how it's like to be lonely. No one in any universe deserves to not be without a family, even if it consists of just 2 people. Or 2 beings in this case. And plus without m3At, no one will be here to rule or speak for the Dittos, nor will the Author's Notes gang be complete either. I hope this guy Lexi is taking us to can seriously help.

Lexi: Man, this motorcycle ride seems to be longer than a card game. And that's saying something.

Authoress: Before we go into anymore unintentional forced references, may I ask where Ami is?

Lexi: I dunno, she said she wanted to fly solo. I haven't seen her with us the whole ride though.

Authoress: *sigh* I hope that poor girl isn't taking the situation too hard on her behalf. She and Ditto...they share similarities towards m3At. Only a few differences though.

Lexi: Hmmm...okay Authoress, take the next portal to your right!

Authoress: KK. Does that lead into another world?

Lexi: Indeed it does!

Authoress: Then whatever world it is, and any other worlds we might get involved with, we do not own it! Nor any characters we do not own as well!

Lexi: As it always been! *they all enter through the portal*

-

_(Location: Twilight's Library)_  
>Twilight is looking through the book Pinkie had found, "Alicorns- The Legendary Unicorn-Pegasus Ponies", and is amazed at every flip of the page.<p>

"Hmm...alicorns," she said. "They can go by various names..."  
>She read though a whole list of alternate names for alicorns on a page.<br>"...unicorn-pegasuses...unisuses...pegacorns...the list goes on..."

m3At, standing next to her, looks at the book himself with his eyes widened.  
>"This book is very informative..." he said.<p>

"Yeah..." said Twilight, looking at another page. "...wow, just look at all of the advantages they have."

"Do alicorns really have that much power?" asked Spike, putting some books away on a bookcase in front of m3At and Twilight. "I mean, they can fly AND cast magic."

"Hate to admit it, but you're right," replied Twilight. "Sort of."

"That...kinda sounds great..." m3At said, thinking about it.

Twilight looked at the book again. "It says alicorns can learn magic the way any other unicorn can so...what the hay," she said. "I guess I'll teach you everything I know."

"Sounds good enough to me," said m3At with excitement.

"Well alright then!" she said. "Let's start at square one."

-

Meanwhile, near Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash is lying on her back on a cloud, relaxing, occasionally looking into the sky above.

"Ahh, nothing like a relaxing hot morning," she said in a soothing tone. "Just as planned," she added with a chuckle.  
>She laid back a bit more and opened her eyes a bit.<br>"Hmm...I wonder what Ray is doing..."

"Try it again," said Twilight to m3At.

m3At is trying to successfully perfect the teleportation spell, but to no avail as of yet. In response to Twilight, he tries to use the spell again, but fails, and instead of teleporting, he 'burns' himself, covering himself in black burnt ash, and gets dizzy.

"Come on Ray," encouraged Twilight, "you can do it!"

"Ugh, did you get it right the first time?" he asked.

"Well, I, uh..."

"You know, couldn't you have gotten the Princesses involved?" asked Spike. "I mean, they are alicorns also after all. And thousands of years old."

"Well I wouldn't say thousands, but...I already attached that to my letter to Celestia yesterday," said Twilight. "...I just wonder if she read it yet..."

"I'm not sure if I could master this right," said m3At while attempting the spell again, only to continually fail.

"Just keep trying," said Twilight. "Focus and concentrate."

"Alright," said m3At, taking her advice and doing as so. He takes a few slow, deep breaths, slowly concentrates while trying to not strain himself, and, with the glow of his golden horn, he tries the spell again, and instantly teleports to a higher platform of the library, succeeding in the spell.

"Yes! You did it!" said Twilight in excitement.

"Alright!" m3At shouted, hoofpumping. He returns to Twilight by walking down to her.

"Nice work Ray," she said. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks Twilight," he replied. At the same time, his stomach begins to rumble. "Ugh...now I'm hungry..."

"Come on," said Twilight, "Let's go into town and have lunch!"

"Sure," said m3At as they head for the door, grabbing his hat and coat with his magic. "See ya later Spike!"

"See ya," Spike replied as he carried more books to place in another bookshelf.

m3At and Twilight walk together throughout town. Only now, m3At's wings and horn are exposed being how about anypony whose anypony in the town knows he's an alicorn. As they pass through the town, everypony around them all get glimpse and stare a bit at m3At and Twilight, all while making small chatter and talk.

"Uhh..." said m3At as he reacted to the citizens.

"Uh, I think you seem to be popular amongst the townsponies," said Twilight.

"I suppose so..." said m3At.

Just then, Rainbow Dash, who was walking by, spots the two of them.

"Hey, there they are!" she said. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" said m3At and Twilight as Rainbow ran over to them.

"I take it you guys are eating lunch?"

"Sure beans," said m3At.

"What'cha up to?" Twilight asked Rainbow.

"Y'know, just hangin' around," said Rainbow. The three then start walking together as Rainbow Dash tries to stare at m3At inconspicuously.

"...You okay Rainbow?" asked m3At as he acknowledged her staring at him.

"Hmm?" she said. She quickly stops staring and looks forward while walking, and blushes.

"Um, no, I'm fine!" she replied nervously. "Oh yeah, uh, Ray, you didn't answer my question yesterday. How fast can you fly?"

"Um...well...I uh..." he struggled saying.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Uh...actually Rainbow...I...I can't um...fly," he finally said.

Rainbow Dash stared at m3At with a blank expression for a few seconds.

"...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" she began laughing hard, falling to the ground and squirming at what she had heard.

"Rainbow Dash!" shouted Twilight. "This Is serious! Ray was never taught to fly!"

"Wait, seriously!" Rainbow asked, still laughing hard on the ground. "H-How's that even possible?"

"Because nopony ever did teach him!" said Twilight. "Wait...don't you have parents?"

m3At looked down at this and back at Twilight.

"...I was never born with any." he answered truthfully.

"Oh my goodness Ray...I'm sorry," Twilight said with sorrow.

At this point, Rainbow, who still heard everything over her own laughter, stopped laughing.

"I-I...uh...I'm sorry Ray," said Rainbow sorrowfully.

"It's okay," he said. "I've learned to grown on it."

"But because of that, you don't know how to do any of this stuff," said Twilight.

"Well don't worry Ray," said Rainbow with encouragement. "I'll teach ya how to fly!"

"Thanks Rainbow!" said m3At.

"Don't mention it!" she said. "You now have the best flying teacher on the block!"

"Sweet!" he said in excitement. "Now, can we go eat something?"

"Right," said Twilight. "Come on guys."

_Meanwhile, back in the royal castle in Canterlot...__  
><em>  
>"So, how has it been since last time?" asked Celestia to the tall scarlet-maned white alicorn.<p>

"Pretty good," she replied. "I finished some more projects. And I took your advice about the drinks."

"Good to hear!" replied Celestia.

"Just who is that alicorn?" wondered Luna, eavesdropping by looking through a door without being noticed. "I've...I've never seen anyone else like her!"

"Come, let us eat something decent!" said Celestia.

"Indeed!" agreed the other alicorn. With that, the two scurry off into another room.

"I need to follow them," said Luna. She then follows behind sneakingly.

_Back in Ponyville..._

"Okay!" said Rainbow Dash. "What is there to eat today...?"

The three ponies were all looking at a big menu in an open outdoor diner-cafe, all wondering what they should order. There were dozens of selections and combos that would make anypony's mouth water, and they were all surprisingly at cheap prices.

"Hmm...they're some good choices." said Twilight.

"Hmm...what do you recommend?" asked m3At to the cashier. He was a yellow unicorn with a brown mane and tail and was dressed in a white uniform-like shirt and hat, with a notebook out ready to take orders.

"Hmm, how about you try the new spicy noodle soup?" he recommended. "It's homemade!"

"Hmm...okay then!" said m3At.

"Whoa, are you sure you can handle that dude?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I heard it is really hot," warned Twilight.

"I'm sure of it," said m3At with confidence in his voice. "Let's see how hot this bad boy is."

"Well alright then!" said the cashier, writing down the order in his notebook with a quill pen with his magic. "Anything else?"

"I'll have the salad sub!" said Twilight.

"Cinnamon Oatmeal for me!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Coming right up guys!" said the cashier, writing down the rest and going to join his partner in the kitchen area (who looked the same as the cashier, only female).

"Trust me Ray!" said Rainbow Dash. "You'll be one of the fastest flyers around in no time! If you end up being that fast, I might even teach you some of my signature moves." She said this as she put her hoof around m3At's neck.

"Uh, cool!" said m3At. "Can't wait."

"And don't forget," said Twilight, "I'm gonna teach you some of the most coolest and useful spells and magic!" She said this as she put her hoof over his neck, above Rainbow's hoof.

"Uh, right, can't forget about that," said m3At, almost blushing faintly.  
><em><br>__Meanwhile..._

"So, been working on anything lately?" Celestia asked her alicorn friend while digging into her pasta on the royal dinner table.

The scarlet-maned alicorn drank from her cup and said: "Yup. That project I was talking of last time I was here. I did some boards on it!"

"Very awesome," said Celestia. "I can't wait to see them!"

"Hmm...what are these "boards" that they speak of?" Luna asked herself, looking from another doorway.

"How 'bout you Celest'?" asked the alicorn.

"Nothing much really," Celestia replied. "Just the usual as always. Living in this castle, doing royal things, the works. But I think you know what I mean."

"Of course!" the alicorn replied. "I don't blame you though."

"Man, I really need to get out more..." Celestia said.

"They're just...conversing," said Luna. "I need more info. I need to know who that silver one is!"

_Elsewhere..._

"Here you go guys!" said the cashier, giving them each their food with his magic.

"Thanks," said m3At.

"Here you go!" said Twilight, paying him in bits, Equestria's currency.

"Thanks!" said the Cashier. "Enjoy guys!"

"Thanks, we will!" said Rainbow Dash.

The three ponies then take their food to a nearby table and sit down. Twilight and Rainbow already begin to munch into their meals.

"Mmm, good as always," said Twilight after biting her sandwich.

"Same here!" said Rainbow Dash, as she continues to munch more into her bowl of oatmeal.

"Okay," said m3At, looking into his hot bowl of spicy noodle soup. "Let's do this."

He picked up his fork with his magic and picked up some noodles, and eats them. After swallowing, smoke arises out of his mouth, followed with a smile.  
>"Woooow...this is awesome," he said.<p>

"You-you seriously handled that?" said Rainbow Dash in great amazement.

"Yup," he said happily. "This dish is DELISH!"

"Are you sure you don't think it's super hot?" asked Twilight, concerned and with an almost creeped-out face.

"I'm sure of it," he replied. "I've tasted a lot of hot things before. To me, this is no problem."

"Well alright then," Twilight said.

/Man, that's cool.../ Rainbow Dash thought to herself.

"So...uh, Twilight? Did you find anything on that stone emblem we found yesterday?" asked m3At.

"Oh yeah, the emblem!" Twilight recalled.

"I almost forgot about that...what'cha find on it?" asked Rainbow.

"Well, I've looked though a lot of my books," said Twilight. "...I found nothing on it," she said with disappointment.

"There's gotta be some sort of purpose for that thing," said m3At. "It can't just exist and not do anything or just be there. There's gotta be some significance behind it."

"I agree," said Rainbow.

"Well said indeed," agreed Twilight. "We gotta figure out what it does and what's it doing here..."

With that, the three then begin to eat their meals again, with wonder in their minds.

_Elsewhere on a high mountain a few miles away from Ponyville...__  
><em>  
>"Ah...now, time to update my jewel supplies for my projects," said the generous and glamorous white unicorn pony Rarity, carrying saddlebags at her sides. "They will look absolutely marvelous! Hmm..."<p>

She looks around for a few seconds, seeking which rock would be the perfect one to split open and obtain precious jewels and gemstones from. She then notices a big round rock near the end of the cliff of the mountain she's on. She's all eyes on the round rock now.

"This looks like a good enough rock," she says with satisfaction. She then readies her horn at the rock and attempts to split it open with a breaking spell. To her dismay, it fails and doesn't leave a scratch on the rock.

"Ah, come on!" she complained to it. "You dumb rock, break open already!"

Meanwhile...

"Hey, um, Ray? You mind if I uh, get a taste of that soup?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Uh, sure Rainbow," he replied. "Knock yourself out." He hands her the bowl.

"Alright, no fear..." she said as she slowly closed her head into the bowl, closing her eyes. She drank up some noodles, and in a flash, she squealed loudly a bit, her face was out of the bowl, her face turned red and was sweating, exhaling smoke, and her wings went up in fear.

"WHOA! How do you get used to this stuff?" she asked in astonishment and amazement.

"I dunno," m3At replied, "I just eat it and get used to it. Simple as that."

Twilight then tries m3At's soup. The same thing happens to her as well.

"OH MY GOSH - THAT IS HOOOT!" she screamed, following with a squeal and a temporary red tongue.

"Sorry guys," said m3At. "True, I will admit, the spice did catch me A BIT off-guard, but then I just grew on it."

"That's amazing!" said Rainbow with her amazed face. "I wish I could do that..."

"Ahh, but you could!" said m3At. "You just gotta eat a lot of spicy things."

"Sounds like a major challenge!" said Rainbow in excitement."And I accept it!"

"Sweet!" said m3At. "Is there a catch?"

"Hmm..." wondered Rainbow, "if I don't make it by the end of this week...you can dress me up in a costume of your choice for the whole next week."

"Well...sounds fair enough," said m3At. "And if you do make it?"

"Hmm...I'll work something out," she said.

"Well it's a bet then!" said m3At in agreement as they both brohoof-shake.

"A bet indeed," said Rainbow. "And I'm gonna win!"

"We'll see about that then!" said m3At. "May the best pony win!"

"Could've said it better myself," said Rainbow.

"Hmph, you guys are bonding so well," Twilight said, with a chuckle.  
><em><br>__Meanwhile...__  
><em>  
>"Ah, now this is a view," said the scarlet-maned alicorn, looking across a balcony with Celestia towards the top of the royal castle.<p>

"Glad you enjoy it," said Celestia, joining in next to her. "It's times like this that you just wanna get away from all the royal businesses and such, huh?"

"Yup," the alicorn agreed. "It certainly is a breath of fresh air." She happily breathed in and exhaled the clean air.

"This is a rather pleasant view...but I must focus on my goal," said Luna, spying behind the transparent doors leading to the balcony. "Should I just approach them? Or stay behind? Hmm..."

_Elsewhere..._

"Okay, this should be it," said Rarity, retrying her rock-splitting spell with more power and strength. To her dismay, it fails once more.  
>"Oh come on! DUMB ROCK, BREAK OPEN!"<br>In her anger, she pushes herself towards the rock. The really big, round rock then begins to roll away from its spot and begins rolling downhill from where it stood on the cliff, towards the direction of Ponyville. Rarity looks down towards the rock and the town.

"...Uh-oh," she said with fear.

"Ah, that was a good meal!" said m3At with a full stomach and satisfaction in his voice. "I wouldn't mind coming back here."

"Agreed," said Rainbow. "So Ray, you ready to learn how to fly?"

"Uh...I guess so," said m3At.

"Wait, Ray, don't you want to finish learning your magic spells?" asked Twilight.

"Well," said m3At, "I uh-"

"Come on Twilight, he needs to know how to fly first," said Rainbow.

"But we were just getting to the good spells!" said Twilight.

"Twilight, he NEEDS to put those wings to good use already!" complained Rainbow Dash.

"But he also needs to put his horn to good use!" complained Twilight.

"Uh guys?" said m3At.

"FLYING!" shouted Rainbow.

"MAGIC!" shouted Twilight.

"Guys?" said m3At, worried.

"SPEED!" shouted Rainbow.

"SKILL!" shouted Twilight.

"GUYS!" shouted m3At as they acknowledge him and he quickly pointed (with his hoof) towards the giant rolling rock heading towards them and the town.

"What the?" shouted Rainbow, eyes widened. "A giant rock?"

"It's rolling here towards Ponyville!" shouted Twilight.

As the giant rock rolled closer, everypony in the town began screaming in fear and running around in circles and in different directions.

"...Don't worry guys," said Rainbow Dash confidently, "I got this." She flies off, over to the rock. She tries to stop the rock by using her hooves and pushing it back, but fails, pushing Rainbow back far away while the rock continues rolling downhill, getting closer and faster by the second.

"Agh, what kinda rock is that?" said Rainbow, shaking her head off from dizziness.

"Oh man, not even Rainbow could stop it!" said Twilight in fear. "It's still going on!"

Just then, Rarity teleports near m3At and Twilight,

"Hey Twilight!" said Rarity, "There's a huge rock heading-"  
>Rarity acknowledges the rock.<br>"Oh...we have to stop it!" she said.

"We're trying!" said Twilight. "Rainbow can't even make it stop!"

"How did that rock get down here in the first place?" asked m3At.

At this point, Rarity was whistling nervously, pretending to not pay any mind. Both m3At and Twilight look at her.

"Umm...funny story actually," said Rarity nervously, knowing she just gave herself away.

"No time!" said Twilight. "We gotta save the town!" She then tried multiple spells at once at the rock, but nothing worked.  
>"Nothing doing!" she said disappointingly.<p>

"If only my Everything powers still worked, I could've stopped that thing sooner..." m3At said to himself. "Wait! Twilight, I have an idea! It's a long shot though!"

"What's the idea?" she asked.

"Maybe we can teleport the rock out of here!"

"Are you sure we can do that!" she asked. "It would take time, and you're still learning it!"

"Please Twilight, just trust me!" said m3At. "It's the only way! We just have to try!"

"Alright, let's do it then!" said Twilight.

They both stand at each other's sides and slowly begin to try out the spell together. As their horns began to glow, the rock became faster and faster and was getting closer every moment.

"Guys, hurry!" said Rarity in complete panic. "I'd help, but I used most of my energy getting here!"

"Urg, we're trying everything we can Rarity!" said Twilight, sweating and near exhaustion, trying to empower the spell.

"Come on..." said m3At, closing his eyes, not stopping his spell. "Goddess Cria, wherever you are, help us!" He prayed with great courage. He and Twilight suddenly joined their horns together, and, with faith combined, their spell is massively empowered. The pink and blue colored massive teleportation beam shot straight towards the giant rolling rock, which was directly 12 feet away from m3At and Twilight, and the rock disappeared, teleporting it out of harm's way. m3At opens his eyes and acknowledges their victory.

"We did it!" m3At cheered, hugging Twilight.

"YES!" said Twilight with glee.

Although the celebration only lasted a few seconds, for they soon realized they had, in effect, accidentally teleported themselves hundreds of feet into the sky, after teleporting the rock.

"Ah ponyfeathers," they both said after realizing they're sky high. With that, they both begin to fall to the ground helplessly.

"Gaaah!" they both shouted as they were falling.

As m3At and Twilight were falling in the sky, Rarity looks up with eyes widened and a blank face towards the giant teleported rock, directly above her, about to fall on top of her.

Rainbow Dash, recovering on a mountain slope after trying to stop the rolling rock, sees the falling ponies from way afar.  
>"Uh-oh," she said. She flies up into the air fast in their direction.<p>

"m3At, try to fly!" yelled Twilight in panic, wiggling her hooves.

"I can't Twilight!" he yelled. "I don't even know how to flap my wings!"

"Ray...in case we don't make it, I have to tell you something!" Twilight yelled.

"What is it?" m3At asked.

"I know we only knew each other since yesterday, but there's something I need to say! I-I sort of-"

_***BOOM***_

Rainbow Dash catches both m3At and Twilight in mid-air, performing a Sonic Rainboom in the process.

Meanwhile, immediately on ground, the giant rock, directly right above Rarity, hits a lightpole next to her directly in its center, cracking open the rock, all the pieces surrounding Rarity on the ground. There were some jewels everywhere from inside scattered everywhere, making her smile a bit.

Rainbow Dash lands next to Rarity, putting down m3At and Twilight next to her sides. They all sigh together in great relief.  
>"Ah, everything is back to the way it is," Rainbow said happily.<p>

_At the castle balcony..._

"Hm? Well, it looks like Rainbow Dash did another Sonic Rainboom," said the scarlet-maned alicorn, looking at the Rainboom. She spreads out her luscious silver-white wings and prepares to fly off towards the town.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Celestia.

"Into Ponyville, of course!" she said. "I wanna meet the fine folk over there." With that, she flies off to the town.

"..." Celestia flies off after her, nodding.

"Sister wait!" said Luna, running towards her. She sighed and flies after them incognito.

As Rarity looked at the gems on the ground, m3At looked at Twilight with concern, as she had a slightly disappointed face.

"Huh? You okay Twilight?" he asked in concern.

"Ugh, ...yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Just barely. Thanks Rainbow."

"Don't mention it," she said. "And hey, you guys stopped that giant rock!"

"Sweet," said m3At happily. "Wasn't easy, but it all worked out in the end."

"Look at all these precious gems!" said Rarity with glee. "Simply wonderful!"  
>Rarity looks around, wondering which jewel and gemstone she should pick up first. Something bright, however, caught her eye.<p>

"Hm? What's this?" she asked as she picked up a shiny white rock.

"A white rock?" yelled m3At, looking at it in amazement.

"It's another one!" exclaimed Twilight. "What was it doing in there?"

"I personally love this rock, but I don't see any use for it for any of my fashion projects," said Rarity, looking around it.

"In that case, may we have it?" asked m3At.

"Sure," said Rarity, giving him the rock with her magic.

"Now I need to do more research," said Twilight, closely examining the rock.

"Good thing we did it together, right Twilight?"

"Right," she said happily. "You gotta love Unity. You accomplish a lot from it."

"Yup," he agreed. He looks up and notices the two tall alicorns flying towards them. "Hey, who are they?"

The other three ponies acknowledge the alicorns and gasp.

"Princess Celestia?" said Twilight in surprise. "And...someone else is with her...who is that?" She examines the other alicorn and gasps.  
>"It's another winged-unicorn! An alicorn?"<p>

As the two alicorns landed, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Twilight bowed in their presence immediately. m3At, still standing and looking at all of them, quickly bowed as well.

"Good day everypony," said Celestia.

"Yes, good day indeed," said the other alicorn.

"Um, excuse me, not that we're not excited to see you, but, who are you?" asked Twilight.

"Oh, please excuse me," the alicorn said. "I...am another princess from a different land."

"She...seems familiar..." m3At said to himself, closely examining her from where he stood.

"Hmm..." the alicorn said looking at m3At, "...excuse me young pony, are you new to this village?"

"Uh...yes I am," he replied.

"If you wouldn't mind," she said, "can I have a word with you?"

"Umm...sure, why not?" he replied, a bit curious.

"You see the wings and horn too, right?" Celestia asked the alicorn.

"Of course," the alicorn said. "Come on all of you, let's all return to the library. We have much to discuss."

"Um...sure, your majesties," said Twilight.

Luna, hiding behind a hay-filled wheelbarrow, spies on them.  
>"Just who IS she?" she asked herself. "I'd better follow them."<p>

As all the ponies begin walking to the library (Rarity quickly stuffing all the gemstones on the ground in her saddlebags), m3At took another look at the tall white alicorn with the scarlet-red mane.

"I have a strange feeling something weird is gonna happen," he said to himself.

-

Lexi: Well, this is the place.  
>*The whole gang was in front a building near a dock. The door to go inside has a 5-character password machine.*<p>

Authoress: We'll need a code to get in.

BTR: But what could it be?

Melroph: Okay everybody, step back. I got this.

Lorenzo: Oh dear.

Melroph: Lex, you said this dude was on Star Trek, right?

Lexi: ...Yeah?

Melroph: KK. *approaches the machine and starts typing*  
><strong>"SPOCK"<strong>

Machine: Access Denied.

**"CKIRK"**

Machine: Access Denied.

**"PROSP-"** Ah dang it, there's not enough spaces. Um...  
><strong>"STREK"<strong>

Machine: Access Denied.

Melroph: WHY ARE THESE THINGS THE ONLY TERMS I KNOW FROM THIS FRANCHISE?

Lexi: Melroph, please step aside, you don't want the machine to go crazy. Trust me.

Melroph: Fiiine then.

Lexi: Besides, I already have the passcode on this card! *sticks tongue out*

Melroph: Well then pop that code in already! Wow that came out wrong.

Bluebeats: So did that.

Authoress: Enough with the innuendos! This is a T-Rated fic!

Lorenzo: *Ditto standing at his shoulder* Hmm...I wonder where Ami went...?

-

Hey guys! Wow, finally another chapter out of the way. Now, as I said last chapter, I am having an upcoming Q&A section, so don't be afraid to shoot any questions you please. Who knows, I may answer them! They can be ANY question pertaining to the story, the Author's Notes, me and my friends, etc. ;3

BroNYCon was awesome this summer! I got to meet and obtain the signatures of Tara Strong (voice of Twilight Sparkle) and Lauren Faust (creator of MLP:FiM and spouse of Craig McCracken)! They were so kind! X3  
>On the other hand, Lorenzo, who went with me to the con, met and got the signatures of Andrea Libman (voice of Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy) and John De Lancie (voice of Discord and Q from Star Trek). He got John's for free by asking him kindly WITHOUT waiting on line. (You lucky fool.)<p>

I'd say more about my experience, but we'd be here all day. So look out for our BroNYCon videos coming soon to my YouTube channel and my dA journal for a written perspective! Look out for the next chapters of this fic and "Poképuff Girls Z!" coming soon! And also read the fanfics of my great friends "Queen Authoress Starcy Hand" and "LordLadyLex"! And send in your questions PLEASE! X3

Remember, review to continue the story as always! Thanks for reading! ;3


	4. More Than Just a Princess!

*Lexi enters the 5-digit code on the password machine.*  
>Machine: *light beep* Password Accepted.<p>

Melroph: Yes! *runs to door, beginning to unlock* Secure door of destiny, grant us full access to the person who shall help us return our best friend, the King of the Ditto, the Purple Link, the boy of ultimate destiny back to our own world! OPEN TO OUR GRAND FUTURE OF AWESOMENESS!

Secure Metal Door: *opens up sideways to another locked door with a metal wheel opener locked up in place*  
>Machine: Please enter secondary access code.<p>

Melroph: ...GAAH! *runs to passcode machine*

**"AAAAA"**

Machine: Access Denied.

**"11111"**

Machine: Access Denied.

**"12345"**

Machine: Access Denied.

Melroph: CURSE YOU DOOR OF DESPAIRED DESTINY!

Lorenzo: *sigh* Where the heck have I seen this before...?

Lexi: Mel, away from the door!

Melroph: I want our friend back! Now!

Lexi: Just let me enter the secondary password, which I also have on the card, please.

Melroph: Fine. *glares at the door and machine angrily and steps aside*

Authoress: What will it be like inside?

Lexi: Just about any other day, Authoress. *enters second passcode*

Machine: Access granted. Welcome.

*Lexi spins the metal wheel and opens the now unlocked door. They all enter the warehouse, which is completely dark inside. Authoress lights up a small gold beam and Ditto transforms into a bright lantern. The group looks around the warehouse for a few seconds. Finally, Authoress sees something over on the ground.*

Authoress: This looks familiar...*shines her 'light' over the huge object*

Bluebeats: Looks like a huge abandoned monument.

BTR: ...Wait a second...is that...

Lexi: Yup.

*Ditto shines himself over what appears to be a huge metallic-like oval on the ground around where everyone is standing.*

Authoress: ...A Stargate?

Lorenzo: Whoa...like in SG-1?

Lexi: Yuppers. According to this card, all we gotta do is activate this big thing, and we'll be instantly transported to man who can help us out.

Bluebeats: He secured his location?

Lexi: Yeah. That's why we had to come here instead of just transporting to where he is. For personal and safety reasons, his location in the multiverse MUST be secured.

Authoress: Very understandable.

Lorenzo: *thinking* /Man, this all seems very familiar. Hmm.../

nite train: Authoress, out of pure curiosity, where's Master Hand and Crazy?

Authoress: ...*chuckles* Two words. Planet Fitness.

Melroph: ...WHY?

Authoress: MH is always trying to get Crazy off of sugary items. He believes Planet Fitness will get him to be more active. May the gods help whoever goes into that gym today.

Melroph: *laughs*

Authoress: Well, let's set up this bad boy.

*They begin dusting it off, pulling off a bunch of cobwebs surrounding it.*

Authoress: Man, this thing looks like it hasn't been used in forever.

Lexi: *to herself, quietly* When it comes to this guy, looks can be deceiving.

Lorenzo: If only m3At was here to help get this big thing up and running. But like Cesar said, it would contradict us even being here.

?: Never fear, m3Atl0afman is here.

*A shining figure that looks exactly like m3At is shining in front of everyone.*

Lorenzo: It's m3At! He's back! *runs up with Authoress and hugs him around "his" knees.*

"m3At": Um, actually...*Ditto transforms back* Ditto-ditto.

Lorenzo: Oh...you just transformed into him.

Authoress: Were you trying to keep our spirits up, Ditto?

Ditto: Ditto.

Lexi: Aw, thanks Ditto. We know you miss him a lot. Us too. We'll get him back soon enough.

Ditto: Ditto!

Authoress: Well, wherever this thing leads, we'll most likely not own it. Same thing for wherever m3At is at if he's in a world he doesn't own.

Lexi: Right.

* * *

><p>The six ponies (Twilight, m3At, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Princess Celestia and the mysterious tall white alicorn) were all back in the library. Celestia, standing at the other alicorn's side, tried to keep her "satisfied" face in place as they all looked at the scarlet-maned alicorn weirdly. After a short while, Twilight finally asked her:<br>"So...who exactly are you?"

"This is..." Celestia tried answering, "um...this is..."

"You can all refer to me as 'L'," said the alicorn.

"'L'?" said Twilight, confused.

"Is there a problem with that?" asked the alicorn.

"Oh no-no!" said Twilight quickly. "Nothing at all Ms. L..."

"So, these two are the princesses?" asked m3At.

"Well actually, there's another princess known as Luna," said Rarity. "And there's more in the royal family. Some are their species of ponies, some earth ponies, some unicorns...some pegasi...I think you know what I mean."

"What land are you from?" Twilight asked.

"Umm...it's very far away, you probably never heard of it," said L.

"...Huh?" said Twilight.

"You um, probably have a lot of questions for me, don't you?" L asked them.

"What's your land like?" started Twilight with an excited face. "The citizens? The culture?"

"The fashion? The hottest thing?" asked Rarity with the same face.

"Is there anything as fast and awesome as I am?" asked Rainbow with the same face.

"Um...well I uh..." said L nervously.

Meanwhile, at a nearby window, Luna was sneaking in on the six.

"Oh horse apples," she said, "how much longer must I spy on her to see her purpose?" She sighs depressingly as she looks on.

"Umm..." said L, looking around, then suddenly towards m3At. "You!"

"Uh, me?" he asked. Suddenly, L grabs m3At with both her front hooves, flips in the air, and into another dark room, closing the door fast.

"...Is she okay?" asked Twilight, creeped out a bit.

"Uh...she's usually shy and spazzes out," replied Celestia.

"Does that include kidnapping random ponies?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well uh...I'm not sure," replied Celestia.

"Princess, if you don't mind me asking, did you ever get my friendship letter along with the attachments?" asked Twilight.

"Uh...actually..." she struggled saying.

Cut to Celestia's bedroom. The letter, still unopened and sealed tight, is still on her bedroom carpet near the fireplace.

"I was sorta busy..." Celestia said, trying to keep her cool. Twilight moaned at this.

In the other room...

"Um...Princess L?" m3At began nervously. "What's this about?"

"I need to talk to you, privately, where NOPONY can hear us," she said.

"About what?" he asked.

"You're an alicorn who isn't from around here, right?" she asked.

"Well, yeah but-"

"What's your name again?" she asked.

"It's Ray," he said. "Or m3At. Either one."

"Ah. So Ray..."

"Uh...so do you have a point to all this your majesty?" he asked nervously.

"...I know who you are Ray," she said.

"...Huh?"

"I know that you're not from this land...nor are you from this world," she said.

"Y-you know?" he asked nervously and in shock. "How?"

"Because I recognize you," she said simply.

"But I've never seen you before Princess," said m3At.

"Oh please Ray," she said. "Don't tell me you don't remember me. Don't you recognize me?"

"Uh...I don't see any resemblance..." said m3At, squinting at her while disoriented. She facehoofed at this.

"Ugh, dude!" she said. "How do you NOT remember the very creator of this world? Initials L & F! Spouse of one of you idols!"

"..." m3At was silent as he began looking at her even more closely while trying to process all the hints in his head. Seconds later, he gasped.

"...L-Lauren Faust?"

"Bingo," she said. "Finally..."

"It-it's really you!" said m3At, still surprised with widened eyes. "Lauren! What are you doing here though?"

"Mind if I ask you the same question?" she asked in return.

"Well...I really don't know why," he replied. "One minute, I'm partying with my best friends, the next, I'm here."

"Sounds rough," she said. "Oh, I...usually come down here to visit and, y'know, check up on the place. You know."

"Sounds understandable," he said.

"Are you enjoying it here?" she asked.

"I'm not sure how to answer that question," he replied.

"I take it you befriended Twilight and her friends already?" asked Lauren.

"Yeah," m3At said. "They're very kind people-er-ponies."

"Good," she said. "You'll need all the help you can get."

"Why so?" he asked.

"So that you can get back to your world," she said.

"...HOW DO I GET BACK TO MY WORLD?" m3At asked hesitantly.

"There's a way...the Silver Star Stones," she said.

"The what?"

"The silver star stones are white rocks hidden throughout Equestria," she explained along with visions. "They came from falling stars that landed here, many many years ago. They can help you return home. You'll need the Elements of Harmony to do so, however."

"What do they look like?" he asked.

"Silverish, white-rounded rocks."

"...Hey wait, we found two silver whitish rocks recently!" said m3At in realization.

"Really?" she said. "Great, hang on to them. You'll need 5 more."

"I need to collect seven of them?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she said slowly.

"...How meta," m3At said. "Wait, why can't you use your powers to send me home?"

"Uhhh...why can't you?" she asked in defense.

"...Touché," replied m3At. "My everything powers don't work here. I don't know why."

"I take it you don't know how to use magic or fly, do you?" she asked.

"No I don't Lauren," he said.

"Well then, my best suggestion is to learn from your friends to learn all that. You gotta know how to do this stuff. It will really help you in this world."

"I'll try," m3At said. "I just hope I don't...do badly on them. I already know how to teleport now though...but I still need to learn how to not teleport myself a thousand feet in the air unknowingly..."

"Trust me," she said, "Twilight and Rainbow Dash can teach you very well."

"How are you even sure I can master flying & magic?" he asked, concerned.

"You know how to walk on fours and use your hooves, right?" she said.

"...You got me there..."

"I know you can do it Ray, it's really not that hard."

"I just wanna go home though!" he said. "Don't get me wrong, I love this place a bit despite that there aren't any humans around, and mostly ponies and such, but still. It's not like I plan on staying here forever."

"I see your point," she said. "I'm sorry I can't really do anything to help you..."

m3At looked at her weirdly and asked, "Why CAN'T You?"

"Well," she said, "...I...uh...can't really send any other ponies to the other worlds using my magic. At least for now. It would be dangerous, due to the fact that, unless I concentrate really hard, which really takes a lot out of me, the rifts between the space-time continuum would be merged from different worlds, and it would be very dangerous."

"...What do you mean?" m3At asked, still processing all of what she had just said in his head.

"Life between many worlds would be in danger," she added, "so if I tried bringing back another pony with me, the fabric of every galaxy would be corrupted and fall apart. In short, I can't teleport more than one being with me. I know, it's complicated, but I'm trying to work on it."

"So you can't take me back because it would screw up the balance of the multiverse?" m3At asked.

"...Yeah you could say that," said Lauren. "Why do you want to go home so badly and so soon? It looks like you're having a fun time!"

"How can I be having fun?" asked m3At. "I almost died 3 times so far, I can't fly or use much magic nor my everything powers, I'm permanently stuck in an alicorn body, I don't have any fingers, I somehow find hay delicious, and to top it all off, I have NO way to get back home unless by luck, I find all of these stones. I just wanna go home man, I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry too Ray," said Lauren in sorrow, "and I understand your pain. But believe me: this world might actually need you a lot more than you think. And plus, wouldn't it be uncool to leave your new friends so soon? I bet you haven't even told them you're a human from another world yet, did you?"

"I-I uh..." m3At struggled saying.

Lauren's horn glowed a little. "m3At, I just read your memories of last night," she said. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh great, you can do that too?!" m3At asked loudly, facehoofing.

Lauren sticks her tongue out. "But in all seriousness," she said, "I know what you were almost going to do with Twilight last night on the balcony just before Rainbow Dash came in."

m3At's eyes widen and mega-blushes at this, not knowing what to say.  
>"I-I-so?!"<p>

"If you were really gonna do what we both know you WERE gonna do, then it means you and her were about to be more than just friends. Am I not right?"

"..." m3At was completely speechless. He looks down at the floor and moans.

"Guilty as charged," Lauren said.

"We just saw each other in our eyes for a few moments, okay?!" he said to her.

"Heh, how humorous," Lauren replied. "A human has 'feelings' for a young innocent pony. This totally makes my day, m3At."

"Oh be quiet Lauren!" said m3At, still blushing a bright red. "Besides, you're currently in no position to be poking fun like that. You're an alicorn goddess married to a legendary cartoonist."

"...You're alright Ray," she said, surprised.

m3At sighed and said, "You're right when you say I have feelings for these new friends. FRIENDLY FEELINGS. And you may be right when you say this world might need me. But I still need to get home somehow. Can you at least help me?"

"I can assist you," she said. She then puts her large white horn on m3At's golden horn and casts a spell, making magic sparks fly around their horns. She releases her horn as m3At's horn continues sparkling.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I can communicate with you telepathically from anywhere in the multiverse now," she said. "I can also cast spells from your horn and other stuff too."

"Sounds cool," he said, smiling. "Thank you Lauren."

"You're welcome," she replied, winking.

Outside in the main room, Twilight and the others look towards the door to the room Ray and Lauren were in.

"They've been in there for quite awhile," Twilight said in concern. "Is everything okay with them?"

"I'm sure they're okay," said Celestia, "...I think..."

"You THINK your highness?" said Rarity.

At that moment, both Lauren and Ray exit the other room and rejoin the others.

"About time," said Twilight. "What took you both so long?"

"Well uh..." said m3At, thinking of what to say.

"We were discussing the basics of alicorns and how he could possibly be born of royal blood," said Lauren, making it sound like the truth flawlessly and protecting m3At's cover.

"Um...yeah, that's what we did!" said m3At with a smile on his face.  
>"Wait, what?!/" he thought. "/Why did she-/"

"/I'm not telling them your secret,/" Lauren said to m3At telepathically. "/You're on your own on that./"

"/WHAT THE-/" m3At shouted in his mind with a shocked expression on his face, following with an unrelaxed face, sweatdropping. "/Oh great, telepathy eavesdropping.../"

"/Heh, yup,/" she said to him. "/Expect A LOT of it./"

"/Great,/" he said to her sarcastically. "/Just wonderful./"

"Listen everypony," said Lauren to them all. "You may refer to me as either 'L' or 'Princess Faustia'."

"...Faust-ia?" said Twilight, taking the words right out of m3At's mouth.

"Is that more of a problem than 'L' my young unicorn Twilight?" Lauren asked her.

"Oh no Princess, everything is fine, honestly!" Twilight said fast, smiling.

"Heh, it's fine Twilight," said Lauren "Faustia", relieving her.

"How do you know my name?" Twilight asked in realization.

"I've heard many things about you Twilight," she replied. "You saved Equestria with your friends on many occasions. You even discover things not many ponies know about friendship. Princess Celestia has told me it all."

"Indeed I have," Celestia said in return, winking at Twilight, then Lauren.

"So you mean we made a name for ourselves outside Equestria as well?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yup," said Lauren. "Everypony enjoys hearing about it and even the citizens get eager to come and visit Equestria. They're even fond of your not-so-fabled Sonic Rainboom, Rainbow Dash."

"R-really?!" Rainbow Dash said with a huge grin on her face. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmy goshohmygosh!" She says this as she begins hoofstomping on the ground happily, with both her wings up in the air.

"Yes, you are all famous in your own sort of way," Lauren said. "Rarity, your designs are simply exquisite and fabulous among your out-of-Equestria fans. Your dresses for the Grand Galloping Gala seems to be the most famous out of the others."

"R-REALLY?!" she said with an excited face, squealing joyfully. "This is simply wonderful! My work, all the love and effort I put into it...finally appreciated even outside of Equestria!" With that, she sighs happily and semi-faints on the floor.

"Indeed, Element of Generosity," said Lauren. "So anyways...I will allow each of you to ask me select questions. Don't be afraid to ask!"

"Wellll..." said Twilight grinning.

"/Man, I gotta find these stones,/" thought m3At. "/It's the only way I can get home. Otherwise, I'll be in Ponyville forever. But first things first: I have to help my new friends with whatever trouble they may have. The only problem: when will it be a good time to tell the truth? And how might Twilight and the others react when they find out? Man, so much stuff in my head, so little time to think...I might as well get used to my new body for awhile. And learn how to use it while I'm at it. Besides, these guys are pretty much amazing new friends in my eyes. Maybe this will all turnout okay after all. Land of Equestria: meet your newest hero from another world!/"

"/I have faith in Ray,/" thought Lauren. "/He and his new friends will succeed. Especially if they all made it this far in their respective battles. This will be one interesting adventure./"

"Hey, I'm gonna step out for some fresh air, if that's fine with everybody," said m3At. "Er, or everypony rather."

"Sure Ray, take your time!" said Twilight. "So...Princess Faustia...how long have you've been princess?"

"Um...years..." Lauren replied.

"How many?" asked Twilight, grinning.

"...Many," Lauren replied. Both she and Twilight sweatdrop at that.

m3At steps outside and looks at the town, then at the sky. He slowly breathes in and out, then sighs.  
>"...I wonder if any of my friends are doing anything to find me...I miss them already...and Ditto...heh, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried transforming into me to cheer up everypony. I mean-everyone. Heh. Strange...this world seems somewhat more peaceful than other worlds. There's hardly any strife going on here. I like it. I still do wonder what might go wrong. What does she mean when she said this world might need me?"<p>

At the second he finished saying that, two dark blue hooves grabs m3At by the neck from behind.

"YOU!" said Luna to him.

"What the-MMF!" m3At said as Luna stuffed her hoof in his mouth.

"Don't scream or be afraid, young pony!" she said to him. m3At, in fear, replied with muffled noises.

"Relax!" she said. "I am Princess Luna! I simply want to ask you some questions in private!"

m3At teleports out of Luna's hooves and back in front of her, breathing heavily.

"What-kind-of questions?!" he shouted to her, breathing in between words.

"Please, keep it down!" she said fearfully. "First off, who are you and who is that other alicorn with the red-scarlet mane?"

"I-I'm Ray!" he said still breathing. "An alicorn from a far-away land! And that's Princess Faustia from the same land as I!"

"Why are you both here in Equestria?" Luna asked.

"I don't know!" he answered. "Maybe she's just visiting! I just ended up here for some reason!"

"I'm not sure if that even makes sense!" said Luna.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" He asked her.

"Because...I'm just curious, okay," Luna said slowly, calming down. "That princess has been hanging out with my sister all day. They were talking about weird stuff and I've never seen her before. At least as far as I know."

"You could at least try talking to her," m3At calmly suggested. "She's very friendly, you know. As am I."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try..." she said, thinking about it deeply, "...please excuse me, I believe we got off with a bad start. I am Princess Luna," she says as she kneels, "co-ruler of Equestria." She then returns to standing on all fours. "I raise and lower the moon every evening and dawn respectively."

"That's cool!" m3At said, amazed. "So the sun AND moon are raised by ponies?"

"Yes, young one," she said, now smiling. "My sister, Celestia, raises and lowers the sun every dawn and dusk as well. It's not as easy though, even for us."

"Wow, must be a lot of hard work," he said. "Oh, I'm Ray."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she said as he tipped his hat. "Strange, alicorns are a rare species. And they're usually born into a family of the highest royal order."

"Well...I don't have a family," he said truthfully. "Seriously, I'm an orphan."

"Oh...I'm so terribly sorry, Ray," she said with a sad face.

"No, it's fine. I've-I've learned to get over it over the years."

"/I know he's telling the truth about being an orphan,/" she thought. "/I can tell. Poor soul./"  
>"If-if you want, m-maybe we could possibly provide you with a home...or maybe even possibly...you could move in with me and Celestia."<p>

"Um, no-no thank you, your majesty," m3At said. "I mean, that sounds like an amazing offer, but I must unfortunately decline."

"Are-are you really sure?!" Luna said in shock. "I mean-you could be of royal blood! You become a Prince of Equestria! Alongside us and Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor! It's not everyday that an offer like this is made!"

m3At's eyes widened. There were so many things going through his head.  
>"A prince of Equestria?! Oh geez...I don't even believe that she's offering me this! What should I do? ... *sigh* I may be the King of the Ditto, but I can't rule another world right now. Especially in this situation. Besides, I already have a home for right now.../"

"I'm really sorry Luna, but I can't accept this honorable royal offering. I appreciate this offer, really I do, but I already have a new home anyways, right here in Ponyville with Twilight Sparkle and friends."

"Oh...well alright then," Luna replied in surprise. "Don't hesitate to rethink the offer though. But please keep this a secret between us only?"

"Don't worry Princess, my lips are sealed," he assured.

"Good. Thank you Ray," said Luna with joy.

"/I can't believe it.../" she thought, "/...he turned down royalty over Twilight and the others! He's a passionate alicorn.../"

She smiles at Ray. "I like you Ray. You're a noble pony. I wish you the best in anything you do."

"Thank you Luna," said m3At. "And the same to you."

"Thank you," she replied with a smile.

"Why don't we both go inside and join the others?" m3At suggested.

"A fine sounding idea Ray," she said. With that, they both go into the library. Twilight looks up and notices.

"Welcome back Ray!" said Twilight. "And-Princess Luna?!"

"Indeed Twilight," she said. She then looks over towards the tall scarlet-maned alicorn.

"Heh, why hello Luna," said Lauren.

"You know who I am?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Lauren asked. "Your sister tells me about you all the time!" She then winks to her.

"She does? Wow..." Luna then kneels to her. It is an honor to be in your presence, Princess."

"As to you, your highness," said Lauren as she returned the kneel to Luna.

"So Twilight," said Celestia, "why don't you tell me your report on friendship from last night, since I've never got a chance to read it?"

"Sure thing, Princess!" said Twilight. "I think I can say both me and Ray learned something, huh?" She says this as she gets near Ray.

"Uh...yeah we did," he said, blushing. He then whispered in Twilight's ear: "We did?"

"Absolutely!" she said. "We learned that all you have to do to make the best of friends, and to show someone or somepony you care about, and to show them who you really are, is to just be who you are, and nothing but yourself. Right Ray?"

"Uh, yeah!" he said. "Because hey, you'll never know if they were destined for each other to be friends, that is of course unless you do what you could do best; Being you."

"An excellent lesson indeed, my young faithful students," Celestia said. "Everypony deserves a friend who is who they are truly."

"Thank you Princess Celestia..." Said m3At. "...and yes indeed."

"Hey Ray, we should get started on getting you to be the second fastest flyer!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Uh, yeah!" said m3At. "Wait, second fastest?"

"We should actually finish your tutorial on spell casting rather, and ASAP!" said Twilight.

"Well I guess we-" m3At said before being interrupted.

"Come on Twilight, he needs agility on ground and in the air!" said Rainbow.

"Well true, but what about accuracy?" said Twilight.

"Flying has it all!" shouted Rainbow.

"So does magic!" shouted Twilight.

"Heh, fighting over what to teach first girls?" Celestia asked.

"I have a suggestion: Why not teach him all that at the same time?" said Lauren.

"Wait, you mean flying AND magic together at the same time?" asked Twilight.

"Heh, now that you mention it, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," said Rainbow Dash. "That sounds like the ultimate training!"

"Yes it is," said Lauren. "Besides, he should learn how to cast magic while flying at extremely high speeds. It could be very useful to him."

"That sounds like a great idea Princess Faustia!" said Twilight.

"Uh..." said m3At, speechless as he looked at Twilight and Rainbow Dash looked at him seductively. They put their hooves around him.

"Your training begins tomorrow!" said Rainbow.

"Time for us to make Ray the ultimate alicorn!" said Twilight.

"Uh...yay?" said m3At. "I...certainly can't wait guys. Heheheh..."  
>"Thanks a lot Lauren,/" he thought.

"/You're welcome m3Atl0afman. Heh-heh!/" Lauren cheerfully replied telepathically.

"Well, I best believe we should be on our way back, right girls?" suggested Celestia.

"M-hm," said Lauren. "We have a lot more catching up to do, especially with you Luna."

"Right," said Luna. "I do happen to have some questions for you."

"So long princesses!" said Twilight, waving her hoof. "Thanks for coming over! And it was an honor to meet you Princess L. Faustia!"

"Same here," said Lauren. "So long!"

The three tall alicorn princesses then step outside and begin to fly back to Canterlot together. As they do so, Celestia, Lauren and Luna individually wink at m3At in that order, to which he winks back.

"How come they're all winking at you?" asked Twilight, confused.

"It's a long story," said m3At, smiling, to which Twilight returns.

"So what do we do now?" asked Rainbow Dash curiously.

"I say we ask Ray where he obtained such a beautiful hat and coat!" suggested Rarity. She then made somewhat cute begging faces and gestures at him. "Pleeease?"

"Well..." started m3At, "...I got them awhile back when I was um-"

"Seriously, just look at them!" said Rarity. "They can make anypony like him look just as handsome!"

"Oh...why thank you Rarity," said m3At, gladly appreciating her complement.

"Your certainly welcome!" she said. "I must borrow these clothes and replicate more for you and for my boutique, with your permission of course!"

"Well, I did always wondered what others look like in my clothes," said m3At.

At that, everypony look at m3At weirdly.

"...WHAT?" said m3At. "A pony can dream, can't he? I know you guys have done it too!"

"Well, I have pictured my friends switching dresses I made for them," said Rarity without denial. "Some results actually turned out okay."

"I do too when I'm bored," said Twilight. "It just happens."

"Why DO clothes make people fancy looking?" asked Rainbow.

"Not sure," said m3At. "I guess they're just a nice touch. Well, sure then Rarity, you can borrow my coat and hat."

"Coat and hats..." said Rainbow, "...we had an unusual history with them."

"Why?" asked m3At.

"Well first off," started Rainbow, "there was this really mean and fraud pony. Her stories and magic were all fake and she repeatedly tried to humiliate us all, thinking she was cool while doing it. She wore a coat and pointy magician hat. I don't like her."

"Rainbow's not really fond of Trixie," said Twilight.

"Trixie?" said m3At.

"Yeah," said Rainbow. "Or 'The Great and Powerful Trixie' as what she called herself. She's a phony pony. I hope I don't see her ever again."

"Agreed," said Rarity. "After all she's done to us."

"...Yeah...there's-there's nothing worse than somepony who isn't who they say they are," said Twilight.

"...Yeah, agreed," said m3At, feeling very faintly nervous.

"There were other incidents involving hats and coats, but I rather not go through it right now," said Rainbow.

"Well that's fine then," said m3At. "So...have there been times that Trixie really crossed the line?"

"Well, now that you mention it-" said Twilight before being interrupted.

"Twilight, no!" Rainbow intervened. "Please, just not now."

"..." Twilight sighed and said: "Alright then Rainbow."

m3At looks over towards the distance in front of him. A small wind begins blowing in front of the four ponies.

"...I have a lot ahead of me," he said. "...All of us do."

Twilight then stands at m3At's side. Rainbow and Rarity then also stand aside him.

"You know what Ray?" said Twilight. "I don't know why, but I think this might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. And an amazing and interesting adventure."

"Same here," agreed Rainbow. "And with all of us together, it'll be an awesome one!"

"Indeed," Rarity also agreed. "I do wonder what will happen soon."

"That will be for us to determine Rarity," said m3At. "Only we can write the future. The brighter future."

The passing wind makes m3At's hat and coat wave in the air. He winks towards his new friends and towards the distance. The final shot of the four ponies are seen in a sketch-like style.

* * *

><p>Authoress: *wipes off sweat with rag* ...At last, it's set up!<p>

*The tall Stargate is finally up and ready to activate. Lexi touches the touchscreen podium and sees that the destination coordinates are already input.*

Lexi: If we activate this and step through, we'll be directly at where we need to be.

BTR500: Well, what are we waitin' on? Let's go through!

*Everyone gathers around in front. Lexi approaches Authoress.*

Lexi: You wanna try one more time?

Authoress: Sure. *makes a call on her cellphone. There is no answer.* No answer again. I guess we're not waiting for Ami.

nite train: Let's leave her be for now. She may be too sensitive about this situation.

Authoress: Alright then. I guess we'll join up with her later. */Though why do I think she's doing more than that...?/*

*They all enter through. Suddenly, the destination is dark.*

Melroph: ...Where are we?

*A shadowy figure appears in front of them.*

Lorenzo: ...It's...It's him...

[CLIFFHANGER]

* * *

><p>Heyhey folks. Sorry this took awhile, but I was busy as always. Now, let's not waste any time, and get to the Q&amp;As.<p>

**"Did you know Tara Strong also does the voice of Ben from Ben 10?"**

Why yes I did! Well, at least in terms of 10-year old Ben Tennyson. (The current 16-year old Ben is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal.) Quite honestly, I'd have to say that Tara is one of my most favorite voice actresses of all time, and I can definitely see why she's, without a doubt, the Queen of the Bronies. Seriously, I would kindly sit down and enjoy just about any piece of work she's been involved with. Even though I met her for only a few seconds, she's still one of the kindest women you can meet. If you happen to come across something she has been in, try checking it out and see for yourself. Remember that she's one of the many proud women that fed our childhood.  
>Also, in terms of Ben 10, I personally think the franchise is great and would pertain to anyone who's into sci-fi and comedy. It certainly is one of the great Cartoon Network shows out there, and if you gave it a chance, you'll see why it's still on the air. If it's not anything on the Hub or Nickelodeon, it's Ben 10 if it happens to be on at the given time. Give it a try whenever you have the chance.<p>

**"Did you ever realise- Tara Strong and Twilight Sparkle's initials- T.S.- are the same?"  
><strong>  
>Sorta! Coincidence OR conspiracy? You decide. :P<br>But either way, she's #TwilightLicious for a reason~! X3

**"If the term 'brony' is used for male teen fans then what is used for the female teen fans?"**

I personally don't quite know. To be honest, I know for a fact that an adopted name for an older female fan is "pegasister", which to me, sounds nifty and okay, and most of the time, if with the right people, I'll refer to one as a pegasister. But I hear that there's a small controversy around it, saying that the girls prefer to be referred to as bronies themselves, which to me, is kind of an unneeded controversy. But I'm seriously fine with whatever any girl prefers to call themself. My only advice is to not argue with your fellow pony-fans and just refer to them as is.

"**Why are you an alicorn?"**

Well, I dunno. Why are you a Captainess?

Captainess Scout: …Touché my friend.

Mostly, the truth is, I couldn't really decide whether or not I wanted to be an Earth Pony, a Pegasus Pony, or a Unicorn Pony. I had many hour-long debates on deciding the advantages and disadvantages I would have depending on the pony. (If I was an Earth Pony, I would be strong; If a Pegasi, I would be fast; If a Unicorn, I could cast spells; etc) These are all qualities that m3At's character himself has. It seriously was difficult determining just who I would be in the MLP universe. So I came out with the idea: "You know what? What's the problem with being all of them at the same time?" And thus, alicorn me was born. And hey, even though she's the creator, if Lauren Faust can be an alicorn, why not me? I have created my own ORIGINAL stories you know. (Not counting the fanfictions you see on my FanFiction. net account.)

"**Did the monkey catch the basketball with the lacrosse stick while riding on the hippo with the flying tigers from the Fourth Wall?"**

Eh, I'm not sure how to answer that. But I can say that there's always crazy stuff happening with the Fourth Wall. Seriously, Master Hand's gotta duct tape that thing up before something crazy emerges from there.

Crazy Hand: *breaks through the fourth wall* DID SOMEBODY SAY CRAZY?

Me: Uh…no?

Master Hand: *appears from nowhere* AH DANG IT CRAZY, THIS IS THE SIXTH TIME THAT WALL HAS BROKEN THIS MONTH. I'm NOT repairing it this time.

Crazy: Don't worry bros, I got it covered. I gotta go finish my game with those monkeys, tigers and hippo. *leaves*

Me: …..So moving right along….

**"Can you have Pinkie become her straight-haired self in the next chapter?"**

For Pinkie to turn into Pinkamena? Well, I definitely can't have that happen in the next chapter, but don't be down or worried, maybe I could work that into a chapter sometime soon. I'll at least say that Pinkie won't be playing a huge role in the next chapter, but she will at least appear in it. And, like the others, she will obviously have a major role later in the story.

Now that all the asked questions are out of the way, how about we answer a coupled other unasked questions that I thought would be worth getting out of the way.

**"Does Lauren Faust know she is in this story?"**

Sadly, no she does not. And she might not ever find out unfortunately, because according to a Q&A on her DeviantArt journal, she does not read any of the fanfics based off the show. To me, it's understandable, but unfortunately, she will most likely never know she is playing an actual big part in this adventure. But this is dedicated to her of course. And hey, what are the odds? Maybe Faust-sensei actually is reading this. But again, we will never know. *sigh* One day. …..One day.

**"Who is the mysterious man Lexi is talking about?"**

You'll find out first thing, next chapter. All good speculations must come to an end at some point. This special guest is definitely a welcome addition, I must say. Pray, for understanding and for compassion, that he could help the gang find m3At.

…I'm giving you obvious hints here people.

**"Can [insert Character/OC here] appear in the "Mane Story" or Author's Notes?"**

Okay, let's get this out of the way right now. No, at this time, I am not taking in any requests for a character to appear, original or not. I do want OCs and other MLP characters to make appearances later in the story, but that step's only for another time. If I want a character to appear however, I will make the announcement in advance and I will [keyword] POSSIBLY come to you for a character appearance. But until that time comes, I'll keep you guys posted.

**"Who are all these characters in the Author's Notes? Why is this tied in with Super Smash Bros.?"**

These are all my various best friends that I have met over the years online and offline. There's too many to talk about now, so I'll revisit each character at a later time. This story is a crossover with Smash Bros because the "Author's Notes" stories seen at the beginning and end of each chapter originally started out on my good friend Authoress's "The Subspace Emissary Continued" story, with Authoress, me, my Golden Ditto Pokemon, nite train, Lexi, and Master & Crazy Hand. You'll have to read all the chapters in her story to understand how we came together, so go check out her amazing on-going story. I'll get to more in-depth of m3At and his friends later on.

**"Who is "Cria"?"**

Goddess Cria is the who-knows-how-old Guardian Goddess of Ray, aka m3Atl0afman. It was because of her that m3At is the King of the Ditto and lives in a mansion with, well, Dittos! It's a long story that I'm gonna upload eventually, so look out for that. m3At would sometimes call for her to empower him and his friends in a grave emergency, to which succeeds. She always watching over m3At, just in case. Though having the personality of a teenager, m3At looks up to Cria as a mother-figure most of the time. She will appear in the story next chapter and play a role with the others as well.

**"Will Discord return in this story?"**

Let me put an end to this question now before someone actually asks it and-

Oh…wait, sorry folks. Out of time. And finger power. _

(Follow the everyday adventures of m3At and Rainbow Dash in the real world by following them on Twitter~! It's also the only place where you can find weekly updates for everything I do for you guys online! Follow "m3Atl0afmanKOD" and "m3AtsDashie"!)

So remember, as always, review to continue the story! Please keep insults out and stay awesome! ;3 And also read the fanfics of my great friends "Queen Authoress Starcy Hand" and "LordLadyLex"! X3  
>Thanks for reading~! ;3<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Preview! (Full Coming Soon!)

Hey ya'll. Yeah I know, I haven't updated in a long time, and I really should be more often. But to make up for it, I decided to give you guys a little remnant of the Author's Notes for Chapter 5. Now the mysterious person's identity won't be fully revealed just yet, so he shall be known throughout this chapter as "Mysterious Man." (He loves to give people big hugs! **hinthinthint**) Don't worry, the chapter will be released next week on Thanksgiving weekend. I promise. The full version of that chapter will be replacing this entire chapter preview section here, so look out for it. Also note that the dialogue below may or may not be subject to minor change in the final version. Anyways, here it is:

* * *

><p>*The darkness begins to clear, and the room begins to get brighter, fully revealing the mysterious man. Everyone's face widens.*<p>

Lorenzo: I'd knew I recognized that face. *Name Censored*

Mysterious Man: *clapping* Bravo, you've figured it out children. You search for the man himself is over.

Lexi: Long time no see Sensei.

Everyone but Lexi and Mysterious Man: SENSEI?! (Ditto: DITTO?!)

Lexi: Long story. How has things been?

Mysterious Man: Excellent as always, thank you. So what be your business with me today?

Lexi: Our friend's gone missing. In another universe. We still haven't found out where he is, and we need to find him ASAP.

Mysterious Man: Not a problem, nothing I can't handle. But first let me treat our guests to some food. I know you all need your energy.

*everyone's stomach rumbles*

Lexi: *blush* Guilty as charged sir.

Mysterious Man: ***snaps fingers**; the entire background teleports them all to a small room filled with many delectable foods, such as pasta, chicken and veggie wraps and choco-coronets to name just a small few.*

Everyone: ...*runs towards the tables and begin devouring all the food in glee*

Melroph: This...is...heaven! *munching*

nite train: Heh, not for anything, but m3At should go missing more often!

Authoress: I'm finding it hard to somehow disagree.

Lexi: Sensei, you always make amazing foods.

Mysterious Man: Indeed I do. Now...*snaps fingers; a huge monitor descends from the ceiling, on-screen is the Earth the gang lives on*

Aja: Hey, that's our world.

Mysterious Man: Excellent observation. Now, you assured that your friend is not of this planet, correct?

Lorenzo: *finishing a wrap* Mm-hm. Totally off-world.

BTR500: We checked multiple universes. Wasn't anywhere in them.

Authoress: We went through Marvel, DC, DarkHorse, the majority of Hasbro, the Super Mario Bros. movie, Fix-It-Felix, even Mortal Kombat. And let me tell you, Mortal Kombat is no walk in the park. I can't begin to tell you the trouble of performing a heroic brutality on Shang Tsung. But we covered many other worlds. In fact, right now Mel is making a "m3At-Radar" by rigging one of my Dragon Radars.

Melroph: It's almost halfway finished! A few more sparks and this bad boy could be entering its prototype stage! *rearranges a few wires, then a tiny smoke cloud leaks out the device's panels* Uhh...make that another few hours' worth of sparks. And maybe some triple-A batteries.

Mysterious Man: I see how serious this is...

Authoress: Oh and uh, if you don't mind, another one of our friends went missing not to long ago as well. We assume she might also be searching for him, but is there any way you can have her located?

Mysterious Man: Won't be a problem, does anyone have anything pertaining to her in any way? Clothing? Scent? ...Blood?

Aja: Uh...not really.

Lorenzo: Well actually, she left this at the party. *takes out one of her spare headbands* I was gonna give it to her but she was nowhere in sight...would it qualify?

Mysterious Man: It would indeed Lorenzo, please bring it here. The universal computer will locate her with that.

*Lorenzo brings it over to him and Mysterious Man places it on the nearby computer scanner*

Computer: /Now Analyzing Data...Locating Original Owner on World.../

nite train: Why do celebrities get the best stuff?

Lexi: 'Cause their famous and stuff. Simple.

nite train: ...I find it hard to argue against that one simple answer.

Aja: Wherever we find m3At after all this, I'm gonna assume we don't own it or intend to infringe on its rights.

Melroph: Amen to that. *continues sparking the device*

* * *

><p>It is once again early morning time in Equestria. The bright sun and it's luscious light rays began rising over Ponyville. It shines brightly into the now shared room of Twilight, Spike and Ray, almost, just almost as if the sun was literally trying to awaken the three from slumber. (...Celestia planned ahead?)<p>

m3At was deeply asleep, having a rather lovely dream.

In said dream, he was in his current alicorn form, with both his golden yellow wings extended fully, flying peacefully in the blue sky. As Rainbow Dash followed behind him in mid-air, he began spinning, performing several perfect barrel rolls. Soon after, he landed softly on the ground flawlessly.

...

...

...

**And that's all you get for now folks. XD Abrupt end much? Indeed, but that's all I can give you now without any spoilers. Remember, I WILL update next week with the full chapter, so until then, you all have yourselves a nice Thanksgiving weekend in that time, enjoy the upcoming (and soon ongoing) MLP:FiM Season 4, thank you for reading, and take care. ;) /)**


End file.
